The Approaching Storm: Light Vs Dark
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: On the day Phoebe and Max were born, an ancient prophecy was revealed. Yet what no one knew, was because they were twins, one was destined to become the world's savior, while the other was destined to destroy it. Now as their fifteenth birthday approaches, a battle between Light and dark, will ensue as the fate of the world hangs in the balance, and only one twin will survive.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Thundermans or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nickelodeon. This is my first attempt at A Thundermans story, so if you like the story, then please review, if not, then please keep all negative commets to yourself.**

 _Italics-underlined = Telepathy between Phoebe and Max_

 _Italics = thinking_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Double Trouble Birthday**

"Happy birthday!" Nora and Billy greeted as Phoebe came down the stairs from her room, while Max came up the stairs from his lair. The twins simply just looked at each other without a single word spoken between them, leaving their younger siblings in a state of shock. "Hello? aren't you guys going to say anything?" Billy asked. "Did you guys have a fight or something." Nora chimed in. Once again neither Max or Phoebe spoke to each other, at least not aloud anyway. What was said between them, was spoken only in their minds. "There's my birthday babies." Barb said as she walked into the living room, ready to pull her two eldest children into a hug. "Mom, we're not babies anymore." Phoebe said tossing back her long dark brown hair. "We're fifteen now." "Did I just hear that right?" Hank asked as he entered the living room from the stairs. "Your teenagers now?" "Seriously dad? It's way to early for you to pulling stuff like that." Max said with a yawn as he flopped down onto the couch, but just as he did so, an alert went off. **Alert! Alert! Eniemies approaching!**

"Eniemies?" Billy asked. "What kind of eneimies?" "Dad, is this some kind of a joke?" Nora asked as Barb wrapped her arms protectively around her. "Hank what is going on?" She asked turning to her husband, yet before Hank could get a word in edgewise, the door of the house flew open with an ear shatttering crack! "What's happening?!" Nora cried out in horror as two figures dressed all in black, now stood before them in the doorway. "Barbara and Hank Thunderman?" One of them asked in a deep voice that seemed to echo. "Y-yes, you are you?" Barb asked still holding onto Nora. "We are members of the Triad, and we've come for your children." The other one responded.

"Are we in trouble?" questioned Nora timidly. "What did we do? Dad, tell them whatever we did, we didn't mean to." Billy said nervously. "We're only here for the two eldest ones," The first one explained. "Phoebe and Max." "Us?" Max asked as he and Phoebe exchained glances. "What did we do?" Phoebe asked, "Or better yet, what did Max do?" "Hey!" Max protested. "Why is that I'm always the one getting in trouble? I haven't done anything wrong." "Today you mean." Nora said with a smirk. "Enough!" the second black figure bellowed deeply as it bounced off the walls of the house. "Phoebe and Max Thunderman, you must come with us immediatly." The Twins looked at each other, then at their parents. "Mom dad, What do we do?" Phoebe asked as a wave of fear ran through her. "What do you want with us?" Max asked defensively.

"That is none of your concern." Said the first figure. "You must come with us now." "We're not going anywhere with you, until you tell us what is going on." Said Phoebe confidently. "Very well," Said the first one. "Then we shall take you by force." "Force?" Max asked with a sarcastic smirk. "What exactly could you possibly do to us that will make us go with you willin-" Suddenly Max cut himself off as several more cloaked figures now appeared before them, and surrounded them. "Okay, this could be bad." He said turning to his sister as Phoebe nodded.

"I say, we make a break for it!" Billy yelled, as he used his super speed to race past the army. "Not so fast!" One of them yelled out as a blue spherical bubble suddenly appeared and knocked Billy backwards, sending him nearling crashing into Nora. "Hey!" Nora protested angrily. Moving away from her mother, the eight year-old focused her power, feeling her anger buble up within her as hot as the sun. "Don't even think about it." One of the figures said as a sudden wave of blue electrical current now began to swirl around Nora. "Hey! You can't do that!" Barb yelled as she began to channel her own electricty into her hands. "You can't do that to my baby!" She yelled out triumphantly. "Now feel what real electricity is like!"

She could feel her electrical powers flowing through her as she charged up a wave of violet purple lightning into her hands and prepared to fight, when Hank suddenly stopped her. "Barb don't." He said softly. "This is our fault. We should've told them from the beginning." Barb drew in a deep breath and released her electricity. "Okay, your right." She said nodding to her husband before turning to the Triad members. "Give us a little bit of time to explain to the children what's happening." She said as she looked over at Nora and could see the blue electrical current slowly moving up her body. "Please." The members of the Triad looked at each other before replying, "Alright. We'll give you one hour at most. No exceptions." Barb and Hank looked at each other, nodded in agreement and the Triad disappeared in a cloud of puffy charcoal black smoke.

* * *

For a long while no one in the Thunderman family spoke, until a voice suddenly piped up, "What did I miss? It looks like a tornado flew in through here." Everyone looked down and noticed Dr. Colosso, the white bunny rabbit who Hank had defeated many years before, and was now living out the rest of his days as a pet for Max. Colosso's beady black eyes darted around the room, looking at each of the children, before turning to Hank and Barb. "I'm guessing this is a family matter eh?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Well don't mind me then, I'll just head on back to my cage and-" Suddenly the sound of a baby crying filled the house, and everyone all looked at each other.

"Good thing Chloe slept through all that noise." Hank said with relief. "How could she sleep through that?" Billy asked slapping a and to his forehead. "That baby's a heavier sleeper then Max!" "Hey!" Max cried out suddenly at his younger brother's comment. "I resent that." "No you _represent_ it." Nora chimed in with a beaming smile as Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Seriously Max, a train could come barreling through the house followed by an earthquake, and you still wouldn't hear it."

"Kids, there's something we have to tell you." Barb said to Phoebe and Max, before then turning to Nora and Billy. "You two go and check on Chloe." "Aw do we have to?" Billy whined. "We want to hear what's going on." "This dosen't concern you and Nora, Billy now just go and do what your mom asks please?" Hank said gently as Nora shot a look at her brother. "Come on Billy, we might as well do it." She said heaving a sigh. "We never get to hear the good stuff anyway." Billy shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, race you there!" He declared before speeding off upstairs. "Hey! No fair!" Nora called out as she ran up the stairs after him. "I'm going to turn you into a french fry when I get my hands on you!" "Not around your sister!" Barb called as loudly as she could then turned back to the twins.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked in deep concern as she took a seat on the couch. "Yeah, what did those dudes want with us anyway?" Max asked leaning against the staircase with his arms folded across his chest. Hank ran a hand through his short brown hair and drew in a deep breath. "Oh boy, uh how exactly do we say this?" He asked turning to his wife. Barb gave him a look, and immediately Phoebe could see tears welling up in her mom's eyes. "Mom?" She asked with a hint of emotion in her voice. "Are we in trouble?" "No of course not." Barb said trying to hide her emotions, as she turned to Hank. "I told you keeping this from them all these years was a horrible idea." He said softly to her as she nodded. "I know I know, you were right. I was just trying to protect them." "Protect us from what exactly?" Max asked now obviously starting to lose intrest in the conversation.

"The Triad are a group different from superheros and villains." Hank said slowly drawing in another deep breath before speaking again. "You can say in a way, their like the netural universal guardians for both sides of good and evil." "So what does that have to do with us?" Max asked slowly as he shot a look at his sister. Now it was Barb's turn to draw in a deep breath and once again, Phoebe could tell her mother was trying to hide her emotions, which was deeply starting to worry her. "On the night you two were born, a hybrid solar eclipse occured." Barb explained. "A what?" Max asked and Phoebe rolled her eyes in annoyance and wished just once her brother would pay attention more in class. Especially science. "it's an eclipse that shifts between a total and an annular, and at certain points on the surface of the earth appears as a total eclipse." She explained as Max rolled his eyes at his twin. "Thank you madame obvious." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anyway," Barb began inturrupting the twins. "On the same night as your birth, we were visited by two elder members of the Traid, who revealed to us of an ancient prophecy concerning the fate of the world." "In other words, because of you mom and I being the world's most powerful superhero's," Hank started shooting a look at Barb as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "The Triad explained to us that because of you two being twins, that on your fifteenth birthday, you would have to engage in a fight with each other in order to decide the fate of the entire world." "Alright! I knew my ways of being an evil villain wasn't just a phase!" Max cheered pumping a fist into the air. "Are you kidding me?!" Phoebe cried out immedialty jumping up from the couch, with her brown eyes wide in worry. "You expect me to fight against Max? That's rediculous!" "What's the matter Pheebs?" Max asked with a wide grin on his face. "Afraid to lose?" Phoebe then used her telekinetic powers to lift Max up high into the air in a fury of anger. "Max, this isn't funny!" She said angrily diminishing her power and letting Max fall to the ground. "This is serious!"

Max landed on the ground hard and scrambled to his feet. Yet before he could get revenge on his sister, Hank stepped in between the twins. "Knock it off both of you." He said seperating them. "Now look this is our fault for not telling you this sooner. We were just trying to protect you." A pang of sympathy shot through Phoebe as she looked at her father. "It's okay dad." She said softly. "I understand. You and mom were just looking out for us."

Just then another cloud of puffy charcoal black smoke blew into the house as the Triad members emerged once again before them. "Time's up." One of them said, slightly more polietly then when they had first appeared. "Phoebe and Max Thunderman, you must come with us now immediately." "Well, see you on the battlefield Phoebe." Max said with an evil gleeful laugh as he walked on by the Triad members, while Phoebe didn't move. She just simply looked at her parents for support. "Sweetheart, whatever happens, just know that we will never stop loving you or Max." Barb said softly pulling her into a hug. "Just keep your head up sweetie, and always remember, we will always be in your corner." Hank said gently as he pulled Phoebe into a hug.

Phoebe suddenly began to feel tears starting to brim in her eyes as she pulled herself away from her parents and walked over to stand on the opposite side of Max. "Tell Billy, Nora, and Chloe that I love them." She said softly as she willed herself not to cry. Barb and Hank both nodded and with a quick glance at her brother, she suddenly felt herself being dragged away by two women Triad members, while Max was being escorted by two male members. "May the best twin win on the battlefield Phoebe." Max said over his shoulder. "Which will of course after all be me." Phoebe shot her brother a look as she felt a wave of sadness build up within her. How could anyone expect her to fight against her own brother? Sure, she had fought with Max many times before, but never like this, especially not with the fate of the world hanging in the balance. Who knew what the outcome the battle would produce? She didn't even want to think about it. All she knew was that her family's life was never going to be the same again.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Thunderman's Story. If you enjoyed and would like to see more of this story happen, then please feel free to review! Chapter 2 will be coming soon... **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Thundermans or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nickelodeon. This is my first attempt at A Thundermans story, so if you like the story, then please review, if not, then please keep all negative commets to yourself. All I own is the storyline plot, the Triad characters,**

 _Italics-underlined = Telepathy between Phoebe and Max_

 _Italics = thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on The Thundermans -** **Alert! Alert! Eniemies approaching!**

"Eniemies?" Billy asked. "What kind of eneimies?" "Dad, is this some kind of a joke?" Nora asked as Barb wrapped her arms protectively around her. "Hank what is going on?" She asked turning to her husband, yet before Hank could get a word in edgewise, the door of the house flew open with an ear shatttering crack!

"Barbara and Hank Thunderman?" One of them asked in a deep voice that seemed to echo. "Y-yes, you are you?" Barb asked still holding onto Nora. "We are members of the Triad, and we've come for your children." The other one responded.

"On the same night as your birth, we were visited by two elder members of the Traid, who revealed to us of an ancient prophecy concerning the fate of the world." "In other words, because of you mom and I being the world's most powerful superhero's," Hank started shooting a look at Barb as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "The Triad explained to us that because of you two being twins, that on your fifteenth birthday, you would have to engagge in a fight with each other in order to decide the fate of the entire world." "Alright! I knew my ways of being an evil villain wasn't just a phase!" Max cheered pumping a fist into the air. "Are you kidding me?!" Phoebe cried out immeidatly jumping up from the couch, with her brown eyes wide in worry. "You expect me to fight against Max? That's rediculous!" "What's the matter Pheebs?" Max asked with a wide grin on his face. "Afraid to lose?"

"Phoebe and Max Thunderman, you must come with us now immediatly." "Well, see you on the battlefield Phoebe." Max said with an evil gleeful laugh as he walked on by the Triad members, while Phoebe didn't move. She just simply looked at her parents for support. "Sweetheart, whatever happens, just know that we will never stop loving you or Max." Barb said softly pulling her into a hug. "Just keep your head up sweetie, and always remember, we will always be in your corner." Hank said gently as he pulled Phoebe into a hug.

"May the best twin win on the battlefield Phoebe." Max said over his shoulder. "Which will of course after all be me." Phoebe shot her brother a look as she felt a wave of sadness build up within her. How could anyone expect her to fight against her own brother? Sure, she had fought with Max many times before, but never like this, especially not with the fate of the world hanging in the balance. Who knew what the outcome the battle would produce? She didn't even want to think about it. All she knew was that her family's life was never going to be the same again.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Double Trouble Rescue Mission**

Dumain drew in a deep breath as he entered the room to find the wise old sorcerer on his throne, dressed in royal blue robes. "The Children are here my lord." He reported. "What should we do now?" The sorcerer's bright blue eyes locked on Dumain as he responded with a raspy voice, "Prepare them for the battle. They must be ready tonight's the night the fate of the world will be decided." Dumain nodded and bowed before the sorcerer. "Yes sir, understood."

Phoebe felt sick to her stomach as she followed the two female Triad members into a brick red building, and immediately a stab of fear shot through her. Something wasn't right. _What's going on?_ She wondered. _Why is this happening to us?_ Glancing at her watch, she realized it was noon. Hope mom and dad are okay. She thought drawing in a deep breath. _"Only twelve more hours until we turn fifteen Max."_ She said telepathically to her brother, hoping he would be feeling just as anxious and nervous as she was, yet knowing Max, there was no way at all he would be terrified in anyway. This was a dream come true for him. Phoebe always knew her brother wanted to be a villain, she just never expected it to be true.

* * *

Meanwhile Max was making his way into another part of the building when he heard his sister's thoughts. _"Yep, and I can't wait to beat you."_ He replied back telepathically as an evil smile spread across his face. _"Max, this is serious!"_ Came Phoebe's frantic voice in his head. _"This isn't a competition, this is war! They're putting us against each other in a war, can't you see that?" "The only thing I see, is me kicking your butt Pheebs."_ He replied back. Phoebe let out a groan of frustration and Max felt it. _"Yeesh, take it easy Phoebe."_ He said. _"Your acting like our lives are on the line or something_." Suddenly a wave of fear shot through him, as his Thunder sense power kicked into overdrive, and he could see and sense what was about to happen. _"Max? are you okay?!"_ Phoebe's voice was panicked inside his head, and he knew that whatever had just happened, that she felt it too. _"Phoebe, I can't believe I'm saying this, but your right. There is something really wrong about this whole thing."_

Phoebe drew in several deep breaths trying to calm herself down, as the two Traid members led her down a long hallway. The florescent lights dimmed overhead, and her shoes squeaked along the marble tile floor. "Kind of creepy down here." She said aloud nervously to the two women. The women didn't say anything, much less even look at her, which sent a shiver of fear down her spine. _What is going on?_ She thought trying to keep herself calm. _I hope mom and dad are doing okay._

* * *

 **{HIDDENVILLLE- THE THUNDERMAN'S HOUSE}**

* * *

Barb hummed gently as she rocked baby Chloe on her lap, but she couldn't keep her mind off of Max and Phoebe, wondering if they were okay and what was happening to them. She couldn't bare the thought of losing any of her children, and the thought of her eldest children fighting each other for the sake of the world, was a bit too much to handle. "Mom?" She shook herself out of her thoughts and quickly whiped away her tears with her free hand, while she continued to hold Chloe.

"Mom? where's Phoebe and Max?" Barb turned her attention to Nora as she heard her and Billy coming down the stairs. Nora's eyes shifted as she noticed the sad look in her mom's eyes, and turned to Billy. "What happened?" Billy asked. "Are Max and Phoebe coming back?" Barb didn't say anything, which sent a shiver of fear down the children's spines. Barb felt another round of tears about to fall from her eyes just as Hank came up from Max's lair. "Kids, go up stairs and take Chloe with you." "Dad, what's going on?" Nora asked. "Tell us what's happening." "It's nothing for you to worry about Nora." Hank said as he gently took Chloe from his wife and handed her over to Billy. "Now please go."

Nora growled in frustration and Billy could tell his younger sister was about to snap. "Come on Nora." He said gently tugging on her arm. "Mom and dad will tell us what's going on when we need to know." Nora turned her eyes on Billy, then followed him back up the stairs. As the children turned the corner of the hallway, Nora stopped, and turned back toward the stairs just as she heard her mother's voice. "Hank, I don't know what to do."

"Nora, what are you doing?" Billy asked still holding on to Chloe. "Shh." Nora whispered to her older brother. "I'm trying to hear what's going on." "Nora stop, this isn't right." Billy whined as Nora glared at him angrily. "Do you ever think that mom and dad are just going to tell us what's going on Billy?" She whispered. "They think we're just kids who can't do anything." "You don't know that." Billy said reassuringly. "I don't think it Billy, I know it." Nora replied angrily. "Now hush."

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Barb sat at the dinner table, with her head buried in her hands and wracked with worry. "Don't worry Barb, it's going to be okay." Hank said gently placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "How is it going to be okay Hank?" She asked while holding back a sob. "Before we know it, we're going to be burying one of our children. Either Max or Phoebe are going to die and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Nora let out a slight gasp of fright and turned to Billy. "Did you hear that?" She asked. "Yeah, mom and dad really have issues with Max and Phoebe. Their talking about murdering them." Nora rolled her eyes and hit Billy hard on the arm. "No!" She whispered angrily. "Max and Phoebe are in trouble! Those goons kidnapped them!" "Oh." Billy whispered as he finally understood the situation. "We have to go and save them." Nora said moving away from the staircase. Moving down the stairs, she and Billy while still holding on to Chloe, quietly made their way down the slide into Max's lair.

"Nora, what are we doing here?" Billy asked placing Chloe down onto Max's bed. "If we're going to free Max and Phoebe, we're going to need some professional help." Nora replied as she pulled back the curtain over Dr. Colosso's cage. "Hey! what gives!" Colosso shrieked. "I was just about to take a shower!" "Dr. Colosso, Max and Phoebe are in trouble, and we need your help." Nora said softly. "You know as much as I would like to help, sorry kids I can't." Dr. Colosso replied, now if you wouldn't mind, just pull back the curtain over my cage so I can-"

"We can make you human!" Nora suddenly cried out which caused everyone to grow silent. "What did you just say?" Dr. Colosso asked intriguingly. "We can make you human." Nora replied more calmly. "What makes you think that you even can?" He asked. "You don't know where the device is." Nora nodded over at Billy and watched as Billy used his super speed and ran over to the hidden location of the lair and pulled out the animalizer. "Or maybe you do know where it is." He said nervously. "Please Colosso, We really need your help." Billy begged. "Max is your best friend isn't he?"

Dr. Colosso thought for a moment, as Nora and Billy looked at each other. "I don't know what your talking about. Evil villain masterminds don't have any friends." "Colosso, your a rabbit." Nora said with a smirk. "Your days as a villain are over." "What?! What makes you think that my villain days are over? I'm still just as strong, and dangerous as ever. "Then prove it." Nora replied. "Fine then, open up the cage, and let's get right to it." Billy watched as his younger sister opened up the cage, and Dr. Colosso hoped down on to the floor at their feet. "Billy, turn on the machine, and let it rip!" Colosso cheered with an evil gleeful laugh.

* * *

 **{THE TRIAD's LOCATION}**

* * *

The two women led Phoebe down into a door, that led out into a majestic hallway, that seemed to shimmer and glow with royal adornants. The white marble floor beneath their feet shined like tiny golden stars, and golden archways lined the ceiling above them. Phoebe was so taken back by the beauty, it almost made her feel like a princess. "Wow." She breathed in awe. "It's beautiful." "Glad you think so." Phoebe turned her head toward a man at least in his mid thirties, with dark brown hair and startling blue eyes wearing the same long black robes she had seen earlier, only this time without the hood over his face.

"Who are you?" She asked as he came over toward them. As he drew closer, Phoebe could see a black pentagram etched in the middle of his robes. "Forgive my intrusion ladies." He said with a bow as he apologized. "My name is Dumain, the leader of the Triad." He then flicked his gaze over toward Phoebe and reached out his hand to shake hers. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you in person Phoebe Thunderman." He said elegantly. "I've heard a great deal about you." "How do you know my name?" She asked in confusion. "Where's my brother?" "Don't worry," He said with a small smile. "Your brother is alright. I guarantee it." "Can I see him?" She asked. "Soon Phoebe," He replied. "Very soon, you will see him don't worry." _Don't worry? How am I supposed to not worry?_ She thought as a wave of fear suddenly passed through her. _This war is going to tear Max and I apart._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Sorry this took me so long to update! :) I'm trying as hard as I can to update frequently with all the stories I have up on my page, and I will try to get Chapter 3 up as soon as I can. Let me know what you want to see happen next. Should I make the next chapter start out with Max, or make it from his POV? Or even start it out with Billy and Nora? If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Thundermans or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nickelodeon. This is my first attempt at A Thundermans story, so if you like the story, then please review, if not, then please keep all negative commets to yourself.**

 _Italics-underlined = Telepathy between Phoebe and Max_

 _Italics = thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on The Thundermans -** Dumain drew in a deep breath as he entered the room to find the wise old sorcerer on his throne, dressed in royal blue robes. "The Children are here my lord." He reported. "What should we do now?" The sorcerer's bright blue eyes locked on Dumain as he responded with a raspy voice, "Prepare them for the battle. They must be ready tonight's the night the fate of the world will be decided." Dumain nodded and bowed before the sorcerer. "Yes sir, understood."

 _"Only twelve more hours until we turn fifteen Max."_ She said telepathically to her brother, hoping he would be feeling just as anxious and nervous as she was, yet knowing Max, there was no way at all he would be terrified in anyway. This was a dream come true for him. Phoebe always knew her brother wanted to be a villian, she just never expected it to be true.

Meanwhile Max was making his way into another part of the building when he heard his sister's thoughts. _"Yep, and I can't wait to beat you."_ He replied back telepathically as an evil smile spread across his face. _"Max, this is serious!"_ Came Phoebe's frantic voice in his head. _"This isn't a compition, this is war! They're putting us against each other in a war, can't you see that?" "The only thing I see, is me kicking your butt Pheebs."_ He replied back. Phoebe let out a groan of frustration and Max felt it. _"Yeesh, take it easy Phoebe."_ He said. _"Your acting like our lives are on the line or something_." Suddenly a wave of fear shot through him, as his Thundersense kicked into overdrive, and he could see and sense what was about to happen. _"Max? are you okay?!"_ Phoebe's voice was panicked inside his head, and he knew that whatever had just happened, that she felt it too. _"Phoebe, I can't believe I'm saying this, but your right. There is something really wrong about this whole thing."_

"Are Max and Phoebe coming back?" Barb didn't say anything, which sent a shiver of fear down the children's spines. Barb felt another round of tears about to fall from her eyes just as Hank came up from Max's lair. "Kids, go up stairs and take Chloe with you." "Dad, what's going on?" Nora asked. "Tell us what's happening." "It's nothing for you to worry about Nora." Hank said as he gently took Chloe from his wife and handed her over to Billy.

"Nora stop, this isn't right." Billy whined as Nora glared at him angrily. "Do you ever think that mom and dad are just going to tell us what's going on Billy?" She whispered. "They think we're just kids who can't do anything." "You don't know that." Billy said reasuringly. "I don't think it Billy, I know it." Nora replied angrily. "Now hush."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Barb sat at the dinner table, with her head buried in her hands and wracked with worry. "Don't worry Barb, it's going to be okay." Hank said gently placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "How is it going to be okay Hank?" She asked while holding back a sob. "Before we know it, we're going to be buring one of our children. Either Max or Phoebe are going to die and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"If we're going to free Max and Phoebe, we're going to need some profesonal help." Nora replied as she pulled back the curtain over Dr. Colosso's cage. "Hey! what gives!" Colosso shrieked. "I was just about to take a shower!" "Dr. Colosso, Max and Phoebe are in trouble, and we need your help."

"Please Colosso, We really need your help." Billy begged. "Max is your best friend isn't he?"

Dr. Colosso thought for a moment, as Nora and Billy looked at each other. "I don't know what your talking about. Evil villian masterminds don't have any friends." "Colosso, your a rabbit." Nora said with a smirk. "Your days as a villian are over." "What?! What makes you think that my villian days are over? I'm still just as strong, and dangerous as ever. "Then prove it." Nora replied. "Fine then, open up the cage, and let's get right to it." Billy watched as his younger sister opened up the cage, and Dr. Colosso hoped down on to the floor at their feet. "Billy, turn on the machine, and let it rip!" Colosso cheered with an evil gleeful laugh.

"Forgive my intrusion ladies." He said with a bow as he apologized. "My name is Dumain, the leader of the Triad." He then flicked his gaze over toward Phoebe and reached out his hand to shake hers. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you in person Phoebe Thunderman." He said elagently. "I've heard a great deal about you." "How do you know my name?" She asked in confusion. "Where's my brother?" "Don't worry," He said with a small smile. "Your brother is alright. I garuntee it." "Can I see him?" She asked. "Soon Phoebe," He replied. "Very soon, you will see him don't worry." _Don't worry? How am I supposed to not worry?_ She thought as a wave of fear suddenly passed through her. _This war is going to tear Max and I apart._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Feeling Fear**

Normally getting the chance to beat his sister in a fight like this would have Max on cloud nine. Beating Phoebe most likely would earn him a spot forever in the League of Villians, only now he didn't feel that way at all, now the only emotion that was running through him was fear. Something he had never felt before, which was starting to freak him out. _"Max? Are you okay?"_ Phoebe's voice rang inside his head in concern _. "No, I'm not okay." _He admitted. _"What's wrong?"_ Phoebe asked, sensing her twin's obvious distress. _"I'm feeling some kind of weird emotion, and I don't like it."_ He replied _. "What do you mean? What is it exactly that your feeling?" She asked. "My heart's pounding in my chest really hard, I feel like I'm suffocating, and I'm starting to break out in a sweat."_ He said while trying to catch his breath. _"What your feeling is called fear Max."_ Phoebe explained _. "It's normal to be scared, I know I am." _Max gulped and drew in a breath. _"Yeah, well I still don't like it."_ he replied in a shaky voice. _"Just calm down Max."_ Phoebe said gently. _"Take in a couple of deep breaths, and relax."_ She instructed.

Max listened to his sister for once, and calmed himself. Once his heart rate had slowed down, and his breathing returned to normal he heard Phobe ask, _"Feel any better?"_ _"A little."_ He replied with a sigh. _"Thanks Pheebs." "Did you just thank me for something?"_ Phoebe asked in disbelief. Max rolled his eyes, and replied, _"Yes Phoebe, I thanked you. What do you want a celebration or something?"_ He heard Phoebe let out a telepathic laugh to which he joined in with. Suddenly he stopped and nearly crashed into one of the men that was in front of him. The man was tall, at least taller then his dad, very muscular, with black spiky hair, and has he turend his head slightly to look at Max, he felt a shiver run down his spine, as he noticed that the man's eyes appeared to be soulless black, almost as if he's eye sockets were empty. _There's no way that's even possible._ He thought trying not to panic. _I'm seeing things._

"We're here." The man said in a rough emotionless tone. "Where's here exactly?" Max asked looking around the seemingly abandoned town they were in. "Where's my sister?" "Your sister is not your concern." The other man replied, now looking at Max. Max nearly jumped back in shock and surprise. The other man's eyes were also black and soulless. What the heck is going on here? He thought trying not to freak out. "Where's my sister?" He repeated. "Where's Phoebe?" "Don't worry Max, Phoebe's just fine." Max turned as he heard a female's voice now speaking to him and gasped in shock. "S-Sarah?!"

The red haired girl smiled, as she replied, "Yeah, it's me Max. What's wrong? you look like you've just seen a ghost." _I don't get it. He thought. What happened to the dorky Sarah that hanged out with Phoebe? What's going on?_ "Wh-what happend to your glasses?" He asked noticing that she wasn't wearing them. "Did you get contacts or something?" Sarah laughed. "You don't get it do you?" She asked, as Max looked at her with confusion. "I've always known who are Max." "Wh-what do you mean?" Max asked while stuttering in confusion as she drew closer toward him. "I've always known about your powers, and that your from a family of superheroes." "I don't know what your talking about." He said trying to avoid the subject.

Sarah's blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she replied, "Don't try to deny it Max. I've known the entire time. I was just pretending not to know." _This has got to be a dream._ Max thought. _There's no way Sarah could've known. Could she?_

* * *

 **{HIDDENVILLLE- THE THUNDERMAN'S HOUSE}**

* * *

Dr. Colosso couldn't believe his eyes as he whirled around in his cape. Finally he was back to his human self, and he was enjoying every minute of it. "This is so awesome!" He cried out gleefully. "I can't believe this is really happening!" "Colosso, we're happy that your excited about the whole human thing, but focus!" Nora said narrowing her eyes up at him. "We need to find Max and Phoebe. Who knows what kind of trouble they could be in." "Yeah, they could be tortured or something." Billy added. Suddenly Colosso let out a sharp gasp, causing Billy and Nora to nearly jump out of their shoes. "What?! What is it?!" Nora cried out in shock. Colosso didn't answer, just stood there simply stunned beyond all recognition. Nora looked at over at Billy, and both of them turned their heads to see what Colosso was looking at, and gasped in shock. Their baby sister Chloe was no longer a baby anymore, in fact to their surprise she had grown! She had gone from being a cute innocent little baby, to the age of four to five year old girl! and all Colosso, Billy and Nora could do, was just stare at one another in shock.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...What will happen now? Will Colosso help Billy and Nora find Max and Phoebe? Chloe's had a growth spurt? Will the twins be able to get themselves out of their situation? And what is up with Sarah? could she really have been on their secret the whole time?! All answers to those and more will be revealed in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed and as always please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Thundermans or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nickelodeon. This is my first attempt at A Thundermans story, so if you like the story, then please review, if not, then please keep all negative commets to yourself.**

 _Italics-underlined = Telepathy between Phoebe and Max_

 _Italics = thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on The Thundermans -** "We're here." The man said in a rough emotionless tone. "Where's here exactly?" Max asked looking around the seemingly abandoned town they were in. "Where's my sister?" "Your sister is not your concern." The other man replied, now looking at Max. Max nearly jumped back in shock and surprise. The other man's eyes were also black and soulless. What the heck is going on here? He thought trying not to freak out. "Where's my sister?" He repeated. "Where's Phoebe?" "Don't worry Max, Phoebe's just fine." Max turned as he heard a female's voice now speaking to him and gasped in shock. "S-Sarah?!"

"I've always known who are Max." "Wh-what do you mean?" Max asked while stuttering in confusion as she drew closer toward him. "I've always known about your powers, and that your from a family of superheroes." "I don't know what your talking about." He said trying to avoid the subject.

Sarah's blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she replied, "Don't try to deny it Max. I've known the entire time. I was just pretending not to know." _This has got to be a dream._ Max thought. _There's no way Sarah could've known. Could she?_

"Colosso, we're happy that your excited about the whole human thing, but focus!" Nora said narrowing her eyes up at him. "We need to find Max and Phoebe. Who knows what kind of trouble they could be in." "Yeah, they could be tortured or something." Billy added. Suddenly Colosso let out a sharp gasp, causing Billy and Nora to nearly jump out of their shoes. "What?! What is it?!" Nora cried out in shock. Colosso didn't answer, just stood there simply stunned beyond all recognition. Nora looked at over at Billy, and both of them turned their heads to see what Colosso was looking at, and gasped in shock. Their baby sister Chloe was no longer a baby anymore, in fact to their surprise she had grown! She had gone from being a cute innocent little baby, to the age of four to five year old girl! and all Colosso, Billy and Nora could do, was just stare at one another in shock.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Clear and Present Danger**

Phoebe held her breath in anticipation as Dumain led her down the long hallway and up a long curvy flight of stairs that felt almost like an eternity. "Wow, sure is high up here." She said nervously with a small smile. Once they finally reached the top of the stairs, Dumain then stopped and turned toward her. "I don't really mean to be rude or anything, but why exactly are Max and I here for?" Phoebe asked breathlessly. Dumain didn't answer, and all Phoebe wanted at that point was to go back home. Something was wrong, and she knew it. She looked at her watch, which now read, 3:15. She let out a silent gasp of fear. She hadn't heard from Max in nearly three hours, and wondered if he was okay. _"Max?"_ She tried calling him through their telepathic link but got no answer. It was starting to freak her out. _"Max?"_ She tried it again, but this time more forcefully. _"Max where are you? Are you okay? Please tell me that your okay?"_

"Max? What's the matter?" Sarah asked placing an arm around his shoulder as he flinched. "You act like I'm going to hurt you or something." "Are you kidding me!" He cried out. "After I think of you as being this quirky girl with a crush on me, which is kind of creepy I might add, and now you expect me to believe that you knew about me and my family's secret this whole time? What are you? a super villian trying to take over the world or something?" "Actually, she's my daughter." Replied an unknown deep voice. Max turned, and nearly gasped in both surprise and shock. "No Way!" He cried out. "I don't believe it! Dark Mayhem?! Your related to Dark Mayhem?!" He asked excitedly as he turned to Sarah as she gave an affirmative look.

"How is this possible?" He asked as Dark Mayhem shhok his head. "There will be plenty of times for question later Maximus, right now we must prepare." He said bellowing in a deep voice. "Prepare for what?" Max asked, but then remebered "Oh yeah, the fight between me and Phoebe right." Suddenly without warning his thoughts drifted toward Phoebe, just as he heard her voice inside his head, _"Max where are you? Are you okay? Please tell me that your okay?"_ _"Relax Phoebe, I'm fine."_ He replied back. _"Oh and by the way, check this out Dark Mayhem is here, and he's Sarah's dad."_ He heard Phoebe let out a gasp. _" Sarah? as in from school? What are you talking about?" "I'll explain later." _He said quickly before Phoebe could reply back. Suddenly, he felt an overwelming surge of pain shooting through him like an electric current. The force of the pain was so strong, he knew that no matter where Phoebe was that she would feel it.

* * *

"Max!" Phoebe suddenly cried out loud as she felt her brother's pain shooting through her. "Where is he? I have to see him." "Phoebe relax." Dumain said softly. "Everything's going to be fine." "Fine? my brother's hurt, and your telling me it's going to be fine?!" She shrieked as she felt her powers surging throught her, and tried to freeze him with her ice breath. "Phoebe, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He replied. "Who cares." Phoebe said full of confidence. "Max needs my help, and nobody is going to stop me." "Well see about that." Said an unknown female voice approaching Phoebe from behind. She whirled around in surprise, but yet still held her ground, as she continued to feel Max's pain shooting through her strong enough to nearly bring her to her knees. _"Hang in there Max."_ She said telepathically to him hoping he would hear her. _"I'm coming."_

* * *

 **{HIDDENVILLLE- THE THUNDERMAN'S HOUSE}**

"I can't believe she grew!" Billy said in awe as Nora walked over toward her. "Chloe, do you remember our siblingd Max and Phoebe?" Chloe nodded, and walked over to where Billy and Colosso were standing and reached out her hand toward Billy. "I bet she knows where they are." He said with a smile. "Now how would a little girl know where Max and Phoebe are?" Colosso asked. "It's impossible." "Maybe to you Colosso, but not for the Thundermans." Said Nora as she gave Billy a high-five. "Chloe, can you take us to Max and Phoebe?" Billy asked, as Chloe nodded. Nora took her baby sister's hand, and took Billy's hand with the other, while Billy grabbed onto Colosso's hand. "And just how exactly are we going to-" Colosso was suddenly cut off as a wave of energy flowed around them and in an instant they were gone.

* * *

Phoebe focused her attention on the unknown women who had entered into the hallway. "Who are you?" she asked. The woman was dressed all in black, with long flowing wavy black hair that seemed to touch the floor. She was really beautiful, ad yet menacing looking at the same time. "I am Enchantress," she introduced. "Mistress of the magical arts." "Nice to meet you." Phoebe said as quickly as she could. "I'm Phoebe Thunderman, daughter of Electress and Thunder Man." Enchantress didn't look too pleased as her piercing green eyes seemed to shimmer in the light, which was starting to make Phoebe feel a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, well I should probabably get going now." She said nervously. "My brother Max needs me, so-" "I don't think so." Suddenly Dumain's voice drew her away from Enchantress, as she suddenly felt a burst of pain shoot through her, and it was then through the haze of pain that she saw Dumain holding some kind of device that almost resembled a gun or a lazer. "I'm sorry Phoebe, but I can't let you go." He said in a voice that almost sounded since and apologetic. "Why not?" She asked while falling to her knees. "Because the savior and the destroyer cannot co-exist together. Only one can triumph over the other, and you Phoebe Thunderman are the savior. The one destined to keep the world safe."

 _The Savior?_ she thought while trying not to pass out. _Then that means that Max is the destroyer? The one destined to destroy the world, while I'm destined to save it? There was no way that was possible! Max may be the villian of pranks, but there was no way he had the blood of an actual villian who could kill people. There was just no way!_ She tried reaching out to her brother telepathically, but the pain ravaging through her body was too much for her to even attempt, and the last thing she saw was Dumain and Enchantress staring at her before she lost conciousness, with her thoughts drifting off about her brother and her family.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Poor Max and Phoebe! Will their siblings and Colosso be able to find them before it's too late? How will Phoebe and Max avoid their fate? Will the world be saved or destroyed? Stay tuned to find out more. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Thundermans or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nickelodeon. This is my first attempt at A Thundermans story, so if you like the story, then please review, if not, then please keep all negative commets to yourself.

 _Italics-underlined = Telepathy between Phoebe and Max_

 _Italics = thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on The Thundermans** _ **-**_ _"Max?"_ She tried calling him through their telepathic link but got no answer. It was starting to freak her out. _"Max?"_ She tried it again, but this time more forcefully. _"Max where are you? Are you okay? Please tell me that your okay?"_

"Max!" Phoebe suddenly cried out loud as she felt her brother's pain shooting through her. "Where is he? I have to see him." "Phoebe relax." Dumain said softly. "Everything's going to be fine." "Fine? my brother's hurt, and your telling me it's going to be fine?!" She shrieked as she felt her powers surging throught her, and tried to freeze him with her ice breath. "Phoebe, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He replied. "Who cares." Phoebe said full of confidence. "Max needs my help, and nobody is going to stop me." "Well see about that." Said an unknown female voice approaching Phoebe from behind. She whirled around in surprise, but yet still held her ground, as she continued to feel Max's pain shooting through her strong enough to nearly bring her to her knees. _"Hang in there Max."_ She said telepathically to him hoping he would hear her. _"I'm coming."_

"Chloe, can you take us to Max and Phoebe?" Billy asked, as Chloe nodded. Nora took her baby sister's hand, and took Billy's hand with the other, while Billy grabbed onto Colosso's hand. "And just how exactly are we going to-" Colosso was suddenly cut off as a wave of energy flowed around them and in an instant they were gone.

"I am Enchantress," she introduced. "Mistress of the magical arts." "Nice to meet you." Phoebe said as quickly as she could. "I'm Phoebe Thunderman, daughter of Electress and Thunder Man." Enchantress didn't look too pleased as her piercing green eyes seemed to shimmer in the light, which was starting to make Phoebe feel a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, well I should probabably get going now." She said nervously. "My brother Max needs me, so-" "I don't think so." Suddenly Dumain's voice drew her away from Enchantress, as she suddenly felt a burst of pain shoot through her, and it was then through the haze of pain that she saw Dumain holding some kind of device that almost resembled a gun or a lazer. "I'm sorry Phoebe, but I can't let you go." He said in a voice that almost sounded since and apologetic. "Why not?" She asked while falling to her knees. "Because the savior and the destroyer cannot co-exist together. Only one can triumph over the other, and you Phoebe Thunderman are the savior. The one destined to keep the world safe."

 _The Savior?_ she thought while trying not to pass out. _Then that means that Max is the destroyer? The one destined to destroy the world, while I'm destined to save it?_ There was no way that was possible! _Max may be the villian of pranks, but there was no way he had the blood of an actual villian who could kill people._ There was just no way! She tried reaching out to her brother telepathically, but the pain ravaging through her body was too much for her to even attempt, and the last thing she saw was Dumain and Enchantress staring at her before she lost conciousness, with her thoughts drifting off about her brother and her family.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Evil Never Sleeps**

Max groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. At first all he saw was darkness and immediatly drew in a deep calming breath to try and calm himself down. _Think darkness can hold Max Thunderman, better think again suckers._ He thought triumphedly. He tried to make it to his feet, but a wave of sharp pain kept him grounded. Letting out a soft groan he tried to keep himself calm as he waited for the pain to die down. _Great I can't move._ He thought shaking his head. _This isn't good._ The sound of trickling water now came to his ears, as he opened his eyes again and the sound of footsteps approaching made him wince as he tried to keep his cool. _Stay calm Max._ He thought drawing in a deep breath. _Just remember villians don't get scared. Just stay calm and things will be okay._

He closed his eyes and willed his heart rate to slow down when the thought of the prophecy now came to his mind. _Wait a minute, with this whole prophecy thing going on, they can't hold me like this. I have to show Phoebe what I'm capable of as a villian._ "Ha! Max Thunderman will not lose this war." He whispered to himself in an evil tone. Suddenly he held his breath again as he now began to hear voices approaching. "Father, what are we going to do?" He could hear Sarah's voice now reaching his ears which made him start to panic now. _I can't believe I actually thought that girl was such a geek._ He thought as his heart began to pound in his chest. _Now I'm not sure what I think of her, but I think I'm starting to fall for her._

"We need to get this taken care of now." He heard Sarah say to her father. "If Phoebe wins, this could throw everything down the tubes. Everything the side of evil has worked hard to perserve." "Yes that's true, but Max still has a lot to prove," Replied Dark Mayhem coldly. "He needs to be trained in how to use his powers properly if he is to become the world's destroyer." _The world's destroyer?_ Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. He always knew he had evil potential and now it was actually true. He knew that being evil wasn't a phase at all. He really was destined to be evil.

 _I knew it!_ He thought with a smile of triumph. _So long Phoebe. You're going down._ Just then the thought of Phoebe rushed into his brain now as he thought of what would happen. _There can only be one of us winning this battle, and if Phoebe or I lose, then-_ Suddenly he cut himself off and stifled a groan of pain as he tried to move. Grinding his teeth together he tried to keep himself from crying out as the sharp pain ravaged through his body. _Keep it together Max._ He thought. _Keep it together._

* * *

At first all Phoebe saw was complete darkness as she opened her eyes with sharp waves of pain ravaging through her body. Looking around she realised she was chained to a wall and unable to move. Keeping herself as calm as she could she tried to use her freeze breath to break the chains holding her arms and legs but to no avail. _What is going on?_ She wondered as her thoughts now turned to Max. She hoped and prayed that he was alright and wanted to find him so they could get back home to their family. _There's gotta be some way to get out of here._ She thought looking around. _Come on Phoebe, think logically._ She comanded herself. _The sooner you figure out a way out of here, the sooner you can find Max and get the heck out of here._

Looking around and seeing only nothing but darkness, she began to fiddle around with the chains that was holding her arms trying to do what it would take to break herself free. _If I can't use my freeze or heat breath, I wonder If I can use my telekinesis to enchance my strength to break the chains._ She thought willing herself to do so. Wincing from the pain that coursed through her body as she tried to break the chains, she finally stopped with a heavy sigh. _Man, this is all my fault._ She thought as her thoughts now turned to her family. _Sometimes I wish I could just turn back the clock and take Max's place right now. Sometimes being a hero really sucks, especially when your powerless and can't do anything._ As she drew in a deep breath she began to feel a set of tears begining to fill up in her eyes.

* * *

 **{HIDDENVILLLE- THE THUNDERMAN'S HOUSE}**

* * *

Barb let out a heavy sigh as she flipped the TV off as Hank emerged into the living room from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. "Hey Barb." He said with a grin on his face which suddenly faded at the sight of the look on his wife's face. "What's the matter?" "Hank, have you noticed how quiet it's been lately?" She asked as Hank gave her a look of confusion.

"No, why do you ask?" "Hank, I'm serious." Barb said as he eyes flashed in worry. "Billy, Nora and even Chloe have all been really quiet since Max and Phoebe left. Don't you think that's a little odd?" Hnak set the bowl of popcorn down on the end of table. "Actually it's kind of nice not to hear any fighting or screaming for once." He admitted as Barb's eyes now flashed with anger.

"Hank, I agree with you, that it's nice not to hear Billy and Nora fighting for once, but what if something's wrong? It's unusal for them to be quiet, especially for this long." Hank gae his wife a nod as he suddenly realized she was right, although he didn't want to admit it. "Now that you mention it, maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least go and check on them."

"Yeah just don't-" Barb was about to say, but Hank was already way ahead of her. "Thunderman Away!" He shouted as he used his Super flight to fly through the top of the house which caused a giant hole in the cealing. Barb groaned and shook her head in annoyance. "Just once, I would love it if my family didn't have to rely so much on their powers." She muttered to herself as she got up from the couch and made her way up the stairs of the house.

"Billy? Nora?" She opened the door to Billy's room expecting to find them in their playing or watching TV, but gasped in horror when she didn't find them. Trying to keep the panic that was welling up within her down, she tried Nora's room, then Chloe's. "Hank!" She screamed so loud it shook the entire house like an earthquake.

A second later, she heard a loud crashing sound followed by a grunt of pain which told her it was her husband. "What? What is it Barb? He asked as he made his way up the stairs to find her in a panic. "Billy, Nora, and Chloe, Hank they're gone! Our children are gone!"

* * *

Billy's stomach turned and he felt like he was going to be sick as they finally landed. "Wow! I don't know what just happened, but that was totally awesome!" Nora cried as she hugged Chloe. "Great job little sis, now let's go and find Max and Phoebe." "Yeah, just one question." Dr. Colosso said as he looked around. "How are we supposed to find them, if we don't know where exactly they are."

Nora looked over at Chloe and gave her a small nod. "Let's go for it baby sis." "Yeah!" Chloe cheered as she grabbed onto Nora's hand tightly, and just before Billy had time to fully figure out what exactly had just happened, or keep his lunch down for that matter, he felt Nora grab onto his hand. "Oh no." He groaned. "Not again!" "I swear, I need to find a new hobby." Dr. Colosso said as they dissappeared. "I'm getting to old for this babysitting stuff."

* * *

Once the pain faded Max let out a heavy sigh just as he heard the sound of Sarah and her father's footstep's approaching closer and closer toward him. "Good to see you're awake Max." Sarah said sweetly as a ray of lights now came on all around them and her blue eyes filled with concern. "You really had us worried for a second there." "Nice try Sarah." Max said as he tried to move despite another shot of pain ravaging through his body as he did so. "I heard you and Dark Mayhem talking about me." Sarah looked shocked for a moment and looked at her father before turning back to Max. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "I know all about your plan to have me win this stupid battle between me and Phoebe."

"Well of course," Replied Dark Mayhem in an evil tone. "Don't you want to win Max? Aren't you tired of always living in you're sister's shadow?" "Yeah, think about it Max." Sarah said in agreement. "If you win, you'll finally be free. You can do whatever you want. Be free to cause destruction and evil wherever and whenever you wanted. You'll be free from your family of superheroes and be able to be with you're own kind." Max looked down at the ground in shame. Although he didn't want to admit it but he knew Sarah was right. After all, becoming a villian was his only way he could be just as good as his sister, and yet he knew deep down, he didn't want to risk anything happening to his family, but what was he going to do now?

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Max really has a descision to make now doesn't he? What is he going to choose be good or evil? Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Chapter 6 coming soon! Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review, but if you have nothing nice to say then please do not review. **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Thundermans or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nickelodeon. This is my first attempt at A Thundermans story, so if you like the story, then please review, if not, then please keep all negative commets to yourself.

 _Italics-underlined = Telepathy between Phoebe and Max_

 _Italics = thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on The Thundermans** _ **-**_ "Father, what are we going to do?" He could hear Sarah's voice now reaching his ears which made him start to panic now. _I can't believe I actually thought that girl was such a geek._ He thought as his heart began to pound in his chest. _Now I'm not sure what I think of her, but I think I'm starting to fall for her._

"We need to get this taken care of now." He heard Sarah say to her father. "If Phoebe wins, this could throw everything down the tubes. Everything the side of evil has worked hard to perserve." "Yes that's true, but Max still has a lot to prove," Replied Dark Mayhem coldly. "He needs to be trained in how to use his powers properly if he is to become the world's destroyer." _The world's destroyer?_ Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. He always knew he had evil potential and now it was actually true. He knew that being evil wasn't a phase at all. He really was destined to be evil.

"Billy? Nora?" She opened the door to Billy's room expecting to find them in their playing or watching TV, but gasped in horror when she didn't find them. Trying to keep the panic that was welling up within her down, she tried Nora's room, then Chloe's. "Hank!" She screamed so loud it shook the entire house like an earthquake.

A second later, she heard a loud crashing sound followed by a grunt of pain which told her it was her husband. "What? What is it Barb? He asked as he made his way up the stairs to find her in a panic. "Billy, Nora, and Chloe, Hank they're gone! Our children are gone!"

"I know all about your plan to have me win this stupid battle between me and Phoebe."

"Well of course," Replied Dark Mayhem in an evil tone. "Don't you want to win Max? Aren't you tired of always living in you're sister's shadow?" "Yeah, think about it Max." Sarah said in agreement. "If you win, you'll finally be free. You can do whatever you want. Be free to cause destruction and evil wherever and whenever you wanted. You'll be free from your family of superheroes and be able to be with you're own kind."

Max looked down at the ground in shame. Although he didn't want to admit it but he knew Sarah was right. After all, becoming a villian was his only way he could be just as good as his sister, and yet he knew deep down, he didn't want to risk anything happening to his family, but what was he going to do now?

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Nothing To Lose **

Barb circled around the living room in a panic as Hank watched her from the couch holding his head in his hands. "Enough Barb, your making me dizzy." He finally snapped as Barb rounded on her husband and zapped him with a jolt of purple electricity causing him to cry out in pain. "Hank, this is serious!" She cried out obviously trying not to break down. "We need to do something! Our babies are gone!" "Chill out Barb, don't worry okay? We'll find them." "How?" She cried out hysterically as tears pooled from her eyes.

"What if something happens to them? We're running out of time before Max and Phoebe officially turn fifteen and the prophecy comes true." Hank let out a deep sigh, proceeded from the couch and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "We can't lose them Hank." She sobbed. "We can't lose our babies." "We'll find them." He said softly. "They can't have gone far. Now let's get our family back together." Barb smiled and hung onto Hank as tight as she could as he used his power to fly them both up into the night sky.

* * *

The sound of Billy coughing reached Nora's ears as they finally managed to teleport into the building. "You okay?" She asked looking over at her older brother as Billy managed a weak nod. "Yeah, I'm good. Except for I feel like I'm about to lose my lunch." Nora rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Let me get this streight, you have super speed. You can run really fast in a circle at lightning speeds without getting sick, but yet, you can't take the force of Chloe's teleporting power?" Well, it's different between running and teleporting." Billy said logically. "And plus, I prefer to be on the ground instead."

"That was fun!" Chloe Cheered happily. "Let's do that again!" "How about let's not, and say we did." Dr. Colosso said looking around to make sure they were alone. "We'll now that we're here, let's do what we came here to do and find Phoebe and Max." "They can't be that far from here." Nora agreed looking around. "Maybe we should split up." Billy said turning to Nora as she shook her head. "No way." She said narrowing her eyes at him. "We stick together no matter what." "I agree." Dr. Colosso replied. "It's the best way to do this."

"Fine." Billy said with a sight. "But no more teleporting." "Would you prefer if I gave you hot feet instead?" Nora asked flashing her big brother a sweet smile which sent shivers down Billy's spine as he shook his head no. "Then we teleport." Nora said with a nod toward Chloe. "Let's do this baby sis." Chloe smiled and held onto Nora's hand. "Not again." Dr. Colosso groaned. "I'm seriously getting way to old for this." "Here we go again!" Billy cried out as he felt Nora grab onto his hand and they teleported in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Well what do you say Max?" Sarah asked as her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "You can rule beside my father and I and we can become the most powerful force of evil there is." Max was about to answer when he suddenly could hear Phoebe's voice in his head. _"Max? Max, where are you? Are you okay? What's going on?" "I'm fine." _ Max replied back telepathically hoping his sister wouldn't share his feelings at the moment. The feeling of guilt and shame was eating him alive, and he couldn't take it anymore. _"You're such a bad liar Max."_ Phoebe's voice came again in his head as he silently cursed himself. "Curse this dang twin power."

"Max? is everything okay?" He snapped his eyes up at Sarah and Dark Mayhem and nodded. "Oh yeah everything's fine." He said nervously. "I was just considering your evil proposal is all." "So will you take it?" Dark Mayhem asked eagerly. "Time is running out, and we need to start your training if you are to win this war against your sister." Max was about to respond when he suddenly felt a blast of electrical energy zap through his body causing him to wince in pain with his thoughts drifting toward Phoebe. _"Phoebe? What's going on?" _ Max asked trying to reach her telepathically. _"What's happening? Are you okay?"_ "Max? Are you okay?" Sarah asked as her eyes twinkled in concern. Max slowly nodded, but he knew deep inside that something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

Phoebe strained and struggled against the pain that was ravaging throughout her body willing herself not to cry out as she concentrated on using her powers. She had to get free. She had to find Max and get back home to their family. Finally she let out a huge breath of relief and surprise when she heard the sharp snap of the metal crunching and she could finally move her arms again. Using her freeze breath, she bent over to freeze the chains of her legs and then used her heat breath to melt them, which surprisingly enough worked much to her delight.

 _"Max? Max? Can you hear me?"_ She asked her brother as the pain in her body died down. _"Sorry you had to feel that. They had me chained up so I couldn't use my powers, but I'm okay now. What about you?" "I'm okay." Came_ Max's reply which made Phoebe release another breath of relief. _"So your okay then? Where are you?"_ There was no answer, which began to send chills of fear up her spine. _"Max?"_ She tried again but there was no response. _Shoot. She thought silently cursing herself. They must be doing something horrible to him or something. I've got to find him and fast._

* * *

"Max?" Sarah waved her hand in front of Max's face as he blinked. "Huh?" He asked looking around in confusion. "You spaced out for a secon there. Are you okay?" He slowly nodded and then looked up at Dark Mayhem. "What do I do first for my training your evilness?" He asked as Dark Mayhem looked pleased. "First off, we can't have your annoying sister interfering in our plans would you agree?" Max blinked in confusion as Sarah snapped her fingers and two muscle-bound guards approached them and grabbed Max hard around his shoulders. "What do you mean?" He asked. "What's happening?"

"Don't worry Max." Sarah said sweetly. "We just can't have your sister knowing what we're up to. It might ruin our plans for the war. It's better if the enemy is kept in the dark right?" "I-I guess so, but what does this have to do with me?" Max replied as a feeling of fear pierced his heart. "Don't worry, you'll see what we mean." Dark Mayhem replied as he and Sarah led the two men holding Max down a long dark hallway. The florescent lights above flickered casting eerie shadows along the walls until they finally came into a large room.

Dark Mayhem flipped on the nearby light switch as Max let out a gasp. There sitting in the middle of the room was what appeared to be a bed lining with straps and a dark laser pointing at it. "What is that thing?" He asked as Sarah gave the two guards a nod. The guards understood and went over toward the bed and strapped Max in causing him to try and fight back, but as soon as the straps were placed around his limbs, he realized he couldn't use his powers.

"What's happening?" Max asked. "What's going on?" "Don't worry Max. Everything's going to be okay." Sarah said sweetly. "We're just going to make sure that nothing goes wrong with our plans for the war. Which means that connection you have with your sister has got to go." Max squirmed against the weight of the straps but to no avail. "Don't worry Max, it's not a complete and total loss." Said Dark Mayhem as he pressed a button down on the laser. Max struggled against the weight of the straps again as a round of pain shot through his body. The laser hummed and roared to life with a blast of electrical impulse causing Max to cry out as his entire body felt like it was on fire and was melting.

He closed his eyes trying to will the pain to stop as flashes of Phoebe shot through his mind. He could all the fights they've ever had throughout their entire lives, from toddlers to just a few weeks before, and now the only feeling that was coursing through his body beside the mind numbing pain, was guilt and regret. _It's all my fault._ He thought as the pain came in waves throughout his body. _Phoebe's going to die because of me, and there's nothing I can do about it._ "Hey! Get the heck away from our brother psychos!" Suddenly Max's eyes snapped open despite the pain shooting through his body as he noticed Billy, Nora, Chloe and much to his relief, Dr. Colosso.

Billy used his super speed to distract Dark Mayhem, while Nora used her laser sight to make Sarah's feet hot. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She cried out hopping around the ground like bunny rabbit as Chloe laughed. Meanwhile, Dr. Colosso raced over and switched off the laser which shook and hummed as it died down. Max's vision went blurry for a second as he looked up at Dr. Colosso's face and realized he wasn't in his rabbit form. "I'm not dreaming this am I?" He asked as Dr. Colosso helped him to his feet. "Billy and Nora used your animalizer to turn me human so that I can help find you and Phoebe."

Hearing Phoebe's name sent waves of panic throughout Max's body. "Colosso we have to find her, she's in trouble. Big trouble." Suddenly a wave of darkness swept over him and he felt himself falling to the ground unawhere that Colosso caught him in the last second. "I got him." He called to the other kids as they went over to him. "Is he okay?" Nora asked holding onto Chloe's hand. "Not sure yet." Dr. Colosso answered. "Right now we need to get him out of here and find Phoebe." Nora nodded and looked over at Billy. "I know you don't like this, but-" "It's okay." Billy said cutting his sister off. "Really, I'm okay about it now. We found Max, now let's get Phoebe." Then he turned toward Chloe. "Ready?" She asked as Billy nodded. "Go for it baby sis, take us to Phoebe." Chloe nodded with a smile and they were gone again in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! The kids finally found Max yay! but is it too late already? Are Max and Phoebe doomed without their psychic connection to each other? Stay tuned to find out more. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Sorry this took me so long to update, but I promise to keep this story going. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! If you have any suggestions as to what you would like to have happen next, then please feel free to leave your suggestions in the review section and I will try to put your ideas together into the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Thundermans or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nickelodeon. This is my first attempt at A Thundermans story, so if you like the story, then please review, if not, then please keep all negative commets to yourself.**

 _Italics-underlined = Telepathy between Phoebe and Max_

 _Italics = thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on The Thundermans** _ **-**_ "What do I do first for my training your evilness?" He asked as Dark Mayhem looked pleased. "First off, we can't have your annoying sister interfering in our plans would you agree?" Max blinked in confusion as Sarah snapped her fingers and two muscle-bound guards approached them and grabbed Max hard around his shoulders. "What do you mean?" He asked. "What's happening?"

"Don't worry Max." Sarah said sweetly. "We just can't have your sister knowing what we're up to. It might ruin our plans for the war. It's better if the enemy is kept in the dark right?" "I-I guess so, but what does this have to do with me?" Max replied as a feeling of fear peirced his heart. "Don't worry, you'll see what we mean." Dark Mayhem replied as he and Sarah led the two men holding Max down a long dark hallway. The florescent lights above flickered casting eerie shadows along the walls until they finally came into a large room.

Dark Mayhem flipped on the nearby light switch as Max let out a gasp. There sitting in the middle of the room was what appeared to be a bed lining with straps and a dark lazer pointing at it. "What is that thing?" He asked as Sarah gave the two guards a nod. The guards understood and went over toward the bed and strapped Max in causing him to try and fight back, but as soon as the straps were placed around his limbs, he realised he couldn't use his powers.

"What's happening?" Max asked. "What's going on?" "Don't worry Max. Everything's going to be okay." Sarah said sweetly. "We're just going to make sure that nothing goes wrong with our plans for the war. Which means that connection you have with your sister has got to go." Max squirmed against the weight of the straps but to no avail. "Don't worry Max, it's not a complete and total loss." Said Dark Mayhem ashe pressed a button down on the lazer. Max struggled against the weight of the straps again as a round of pain shot through his body. The lazer hummed and roared to life with a blast of electrical impulse causing Max to cry out as his entire body felt like it was on fire and was melting.

He closed his eyes trying to will the pain to stop as flashes of Phoebe shot through his mind. He could all the fights they've ever had throughout their entire lives, from toddlers to just a few weeks before, and now the only feeling that was coursing through his body beside the mind numbing pain, was guilt and regret. _It's all my fault._ He thought as the pain came in waves throughout his body. _Phoebe's going to die becasue of me, and there's nothing I can do about it._ "Hey! Get the heck away from our brother psychos!" Suddenly Max's eyes snapped open despite the pain shooting through his body as he noticed Billy, Nora, Chloe and much to his relief, Dr. Colosso.

"Billy used his super speed to ditract Dark Mayhem, while Nora used her lazer sight to make Sarah's feet hot. "Ow! ow! ow!" She cried out hopping around the ground like bunny rabbit as Chloe laughed. Meanwhile, Dr. Colosso raced over and switched off the lazer which shook and hummed as it died down. Max's vision went blurry for a second as he looked up at Dr. Colosso's face and realised he wasn't in his rabbit form. "I'm not dremaing this am I?" He asked as Dr. Colosso helped him to his feet. "Billy and Nora used your animalizer to turn me human so that I can help find you and Phoebe."

Hearing Phoebe's name sent waves of panic throughout Max's body. "Colosso we have to find her, she's in trouble. Big trouble." Suddenly a wave of darkness swept over him and he felt himself falling to the ground unawhere that Colosso caught him in the last second. "I got him." He called to the other kids as they went over to him. "Is he okay?" Nora asked holding onto Chloe's hand. "Not sure yet." Dr. Colosso answered. "Right now we need to get him out of here and find Phoebe." Nora nodded and looked over at Billy. "I know you don't like this, but-" "It's okay." Billy said cutting his sister off. "Really, I'm okay about it now. We found Max, now let's get Phoebe." Then he turned toward Chloe. "Ready?" She asked as Billy nodded. "Go for it baby sis, take us to Phoebe." Chloe nodded with a smile and they were gone again in a puff of smoke.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Thundersense of Fear**

Max groaned and tossed and turned as fading visions of Phoebe shot through his mind followed by mind numbing pain that shot through his entire body like a rocket. Finally he snapped himself awake breathing heavily as he sat up realising he was back at home in his lair. Was it possible that everything was just a dream? He shook his head. No it couldn't have been. Phoebe was in trouble, and he knew it.

Throwing himself out of bed he was immediatly overcome with a wave of unwanted dizziness just as he saw Chloe teleport in beside him. "Max is awake everybody!" She called sending vibrations of aching through Max's head causing him to grit his teeth in pain. "Easy there kiddo, your going to give him a headache." Said Dr. Colosso as Max looked over and saw him in his rabbit form once again.

"What happened?" Max asked wearily. "Not much to say." Colosso replied. "Short version is that we all got in trouble by your parents for sneaking out to find you and Phoebe and they turned me back into my rabbit form." He said grumbling in anger at the thought of being a rabbit again. Suddenly he heard footsteps descending from the staircase as he noticed his mom, dad, Billy and Nora all with looks of relief and concern on their faces. "Oh my baby!" Barb squealed as she wrapped her arms tighly around Max. "How are you feeling sweetheart? Are you okay?"

Max was about to answer when his vision suddenly went blurry and he began to see double. "Max? You alright there son?" Hank asked as he could see him swaying gently on his heels as though he was about to fall over. Barb gently put her arm out ot catch Max as he fell back against the bed with his head hitting his pillows. His eyes sqeezed shut as a blast of pain shot through his body as he ground his teeth together to keep from crying out. He knew something was wrong with Phoebe, but he didn't know where she was. All he could feel was the pain from the laser still coursing throughout his entire being.

Once the pain finally died down and he no longer felt dizzy, Max slowly opened his eyes to find his mother staring at him with tears filled up in her eyes. "What's the matter sweetie?" She asked soothingly. A rush of guilt suddenly flowed through Max now as he slowly sat up despite his mother pleading with him to stay down. "It's Phoebe." He said softly. "I can't feel her anymore." "What? what do you mean?" Barb asked sitting down on the bed beside him. "Since Phoebe and I were little, we've always been able to read each other's minds, and feel what the other one was feeling, sadness, pain etc." Max explained much to the looks of shock from his parents. "Except now I can't feel her anymore thanks to Dark Mayhem." He said sadly. "And it's all my fault."

* * *

Tears began to blur Max's vision now followed by a feeling of overwhelming guilt and regret. "She's going to die because of me." He said sadly. "It's my fualt she doesn't make it in this war." Barb gently helped Max sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug. "Sweetie, it's not your fault." She said gently. "We'll find her okay? We'll find Phoebe and we'll take care of this Dark Mayhem together." Max shook his head. "I can't let you mom." He said softly. "This is my responsibility. I know you and dad want to protect me, but I have to take care of this matter myself. I have to save Phoebe."

"That's something I never would've expected you to say in a million years." Colosso said from his cage. "What happened to Max the villian?" Max shook his head and replied, "As of right now, I'm through with trying to be evil. I mean if being evil is where it gets me between saving my sister's life, then I'm not going to become like that." Everyone in his family all looked at him shocked as though he had lost his mind, including Chloe who's mouth was wide open in a small o of surprise.

"Id never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth in a millon years." Colosso said shaking his head. "Are you sure your not a robot? How do we know we didn't save a robot and not the real Max Thunderman? Who are you and what have you done with Max Thunderman you faker!" "Whoa, Colosso, would you chill out. It's me." Max replied as a sudden pinch to his arm made him cry out. "Ow!" He looked down at Chloe, who smiled up at him and said, "Yep it's still Max."

"Ow, Chloe why would you do that?" Max asked looking at his little sister while rubbing his arm tenderly. "That hurt." "Cause Colosso said you were a fake so I wanted to make sure." "Sweetie, that's nice, but that's no reason to pinch your brother." Barb said picking up Chloe and holding her. "Yeah, you don't pinch fakes Chloe, you burn them." Nora declared as she fired off two shots of lazers from her eyes which knocked Max backward flying over his bed. "Nora!" Barb scoulded her daughter as she and Hank rushed over to check on Max. "Honey, are you okay?" Barb asked helping Max to his feet as he slowly nodded. "I think so," He replied slowly shaking off a wave of dizziness that suddenly overwhelmed him.

"Nora, you don't lazer your brother with your lazer eyes." Barb said rounding on Nora who just simply smiled and replied, "Sorry, I was just trying to make a point to Chloe about what to do against bad guys." "That doesn't give you the right to harm your brother." Barb said. "Mom, it's okay." Max said. "I know she didn't mean it, it's alright."

"Seriously, what happened to the Max with the mean streak?" Colosso asked shaking his head. "Am I seriously the only one freaking out about Max's sudden change of heart? I swear I'm about to have a bunny heart attack!" Colosso then rolled around in his cage until he fell over in a dramatic fashion. "Colosso don't get your rabbit ears in a twist." Max said knocking on the door of his cage. "I swear it's still me, I'm not going to give up being completly evil, just until after this big battle is over." Colosso's rabbit ears poked up. "Really?" He asked getting back up. "You mean it?" Max let out a heavy sigh and replied, "If I say yes, will you stop being so overly dramatic?" "Possibly." Colosso replied with a nod.

"Okay, enough with all the lame jokes." Hank said finally. "Now it's up to all of us to save Phoebe. Any idea where she might be Max?" Max hung his head sadly. "I can't feel her anymore dad remember?" Barb turned and gave her husband an angry look as Chloe pointed out, "Way to go daddy." "Well how are we supossed to find her now?" He wondered throwing his hands up in frustration. Suddenly a wave of nausia washed over Max followed by a wave of unwanted dizziness as he nearly fell on the side of his bed. "Max? are you okay?" Nora asked placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling over.

Max tried to respond but he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. It was like everything inside him was being run over and crushed by a speeding railroad train, it was both painful and nausiating at the same time. _"Max? Max can you hear me?"_ Suddenly Max's heart thundered wildly in his chest in both relief and worry. _" Phoebe? Is that you?" _He asked, trying to shake off the pain and nausia.

 _"Max, listen to me, I don't have much time to explain, but whatever happens, just know that you can't-" _ A sudden burst of pain shot through Max causing him to cry out in agony as he fell to his knees holding his head. _What the heck is going on?_ He wondered trying to shake off the pain. _How is it that I'm suddenly able to hear Phoebe calling me?_ Another burst of pain shot through him again. _"Phoebe? Phoebe can you hear me?"_ There was nothing but silence in his head now as a wave of darkness threatened to engulf him as he fought the urge to pass out. _"Phoebe? Phoebe!"_

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Talk about intense, hope the Thundermans will be able to find Phoebe in time, also which twin to you believe will survive the final battle that will decide the fate of the world? Stay tuned Chapter 8 is coming soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Thundermans or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nickelodeon. This is my first attempt at A Thundermans story, so if you like the story, then please review, if not, then please keep all negative commets to yourself.

 _Italics-underlined = Telepathy between Phoebe and Max_

 _Italics = thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on The Thundermans** _ **- **_ "It's Phoebe." He said softly. "I can't feel her anymore." "What? what do you mean?" Barb asked sitting down on the bed beside him. "Since Phoebe and I were little, we've always been able to read each other's minds, and feel what the other one was feeling, sadness, pain etc." Max explained much to the looks of shock from his parents. "Except now I can't feel her anymore thanks to Dark Mayhem." He said sadly. "And it's all my fault."

 _"Max? Max can you hear me?"_ Suddenly Max's heart thundered wildly in his chest in both relief and worry. _"Phoebe? Is that you?"_ He asked, trying to shake off the pain and nausia.

 _"Max, listen to me, I don't have much time to explain, but whatever happens, just know that you can't-"_ A sudden burst of pain shot through Max causing him to cry out in agony as he fell to his knees holding his head. _What the heck is going on?_ He wondered trying to shake off the pain. _How is it that I'm suddenly able to hear Phoebe calling me?_ Another burst of pain shot through him again. _"Phoebe? Phoebe can you hear me?"_ There was nothing but silence in his head now as a wave of darkness threatened to engulf him as he fought the urge to pass out. _"Phoebe? Phoebe!"_

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Double Trouble **

Sharp bursts of pain and agony was the only thing Phoebe felt upon waking up to find herself not only held up by chains, but also surrounded now by what appeared to be members of the Triad chanting softly in what appeared to be a weird language she couldn't understand. They were all wearing black clothing with hoods covering their faces. "Wh-what the heck is going on?" She wondered aloud as she attempted to move but found that she couldn't.

 _"Max?"_ She tried desperatly to call out telepathically to her brother, but found with a sinking feeling of dread and horror that somehow it wasn't working. As hard as she tried she couldn't reach Max, which sent waves of fear throughout her entire body. Sure she and Max have had their share of fights and arguments throughout the years, and yes there have been times where she wished that she and Max had been born into different families, but right now, all she could think of was how much she missed her twin and how much she desperatly needed him. _He's my best friend._ She thought determind. _I have to find him and make sure he's okay._

Using all the strength she could muster, she managed to use her freeze breath to break free of the chains holding her arms, which broke witha loud snap which alerted the Triad members who all had stopped chanting and turned toward her. "She's escaping!" One of them cried out in a deep voice whilepointing toward her. "Grab her and make sure she doesn't get away!" Phoebe stood her ground as members of the Triad circled around her, but she didn't back down.

She knew she had to get back to her family, and nothing not even the Triad was going to stop her from succeeding. Using all the stregth she could gather, she sucked in a breath full of air and blew out a huge blast of fire out of her mouth sending a few of them backwards while crying out in pain as they were thrown against the wall. "What are you waiting for you fools?!" One of them whom she assumed was Dumain the Leader ordered firmly. "Get your act together and get her!" Phoebe then used her freeze breath to freeze the ground so that the members of the Triad began to slip and fall as they tried to get near her.

"Id really love to stay and chat Dumain, but I really need to get back to my family now so if you don't mind, I'll just be making my way to the exit now." Phoebe replied while trying to keep the nerviousness out of her voice as it shook from fear. "So sorry Miss Thunderman." This time a new voice was heard all around her as she looked around to locate the source of where the voice was coming from. "But it seems as if you won't be leaving any time soon." A blast of pain now shot through her causing her to cry out as she was forced to her knees in anguish.

Through the hazy rain of pain that was ravaging throughout her body, Phoebe looked up just in time as a round of footsteps approached her followed by a voice that replied in a quite girly but yet evil tone, "So sorry Phoebe, but it looks like you can't leave just yet. Father's orders." "Father?" Phoebe wondered as she looked up just in time to see Sarah followed by of course none other then Dark Mayhem. "Sarah?" She cried out in astonishment. "What the heck is going on here?" Sarah laughed evily as her blue eyes shimmered like ice. "You know is quite funny how much you and Max think alike." She laughed. "Quite funny and a little sad."

Phoebe's eyes widened in shock as she looked from Sarah to Dark Mayhem. "He's your father? but how?" Sarah laughed again before turning serious. "That's for another time ThunderGirl, if you live that is." Dark Mayhem nodded in agreement and suddenly placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "You know dear daughter I've been thinking. Maybe we don't need to destroy her just yet. Perhaps we could somehow use her in order to lure Max back to us." "Just what I was thinking father!" Sarah said happily as she squealed in delight.

"If you think I'm going to be used as a tool just to get to Max, you got another thing coming." Phoebe said in determination. "You can do your worse Mayhem, but no matter how harmed I get, I won't bow down to your dirty deeds." Dark Mayhem laughed as a bright glow of green light flowed from the mask he wore on his face. "W'll see about that ThunderGirl. That is unless you don't want any harm to come to your family, then I suggest you do exactly as I say."

* * *

 **{HIDDENVILLLE- THE THUNDERMAN'S HOUSE}**

The first thing that Max saw upon waking up was a ray of bright light that illuminated his entire room from the stairs that led up into the living room of the house. _Must be the dang Thunderman symbol dad put up in the house again._ He thought in annoyance. Shielding his eyes from the bright light, he slowly sat up in bed and immediatly thoughts of Phoebe flashed through his mind as he couldn't help but wonder if she was alright. The emotional pain of losing his twin sister was almost too much to bare. Sure, he and Phoebe have hated each other, but each one knew that deep down they really cared about each other and would do anything for each other. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood on wobbly legs and made his way up the stairs into the hallway where he could hear voices talking from the kitchen as he entered to find a sight that made him nearly faint in shock. "Hey Max."

 _Phoebe?_ He couldn't believe it. There sitting in her usual place at the family dinning room table was what he could only assume as a doppleganger of his sister. "Max, isn't it perfect!" His mother squealed with delight. "Phoebe's back!" Max shook his head and now began backing up awy into the living room. "No...No it's a trick!" He cried out while still backing away as everyone looked at him in worry and concern. "Sweetie, how can you say that?" Barb asked. "Aren't you happy to see Phoebe? I thought that's what you wanted." "Mom, that's not Phoebe." Max said still shaking his head in disbelief. "There's no way that's her."

"Of course it is Max." Said his father now as he wrapped his arms around Phoebe. "How can it not be?" Max backed away nearly falling over the couch as "Phoebe" now came near him. "Max, how can you be so heartless?" She said smiling sweetly at him. "Of course it's me. Look I'll even prove it to you. Try and freeze me and I'll block it with heat." Max shook his head and struggled to his feet again. "No way. I'm not falling for that. I know your not Phoebe." He said in determination. "You may look like her and somewhat act like her, but there is now way you're my twin sister." "Phoebe" drew closer toward him so that they were face to face now as Max felt a pang of fear hit his chest as he now watched as the doppleganger's brown eyes flashed quickly to a shade of pure red. "Then if you think you can prove it to your family, then let's see what you got." She replied in a soft menacing evil voice only he could hear.

* * *

Max shook his head and made his way down the slide into his lair. "Hey what's going on?" Colosso asked from inside his cage. "I hear noise going on upstairs. We having a party or something?" Max ignored him for a second as he hurried and got Colosso out of his cage then began rushing around his room trying to think of a weapon he could use against this doppleganger who had somwhow taken the place of his missing twin. "Max? What's going on?" Colosso asked obviously sensing Max's distress as he turned toward him and said, "Colosso we're being invaded by an evil version of Phoebe. Somehow the Triad is using a doppleganger of her in order to lure me back to them."

"Quite the observation Max Thunderman." Max turned around to face his laptop now as the voice of Dark Mayhem rang out. "Now if you want to see your real sister again, I suggest you come back to us so that we can finish what we started." "Where is Phoebe? What have you done with her?" He asked trying to keep the hint of anger out of his voice. "Want to find out? Then come and meet Sarah and I so that we can finish training you for the war. Don't you still want to be one of us?" Max shook his head in anger. "After what you pulled against me and my family? No thanks." He replied. "Then no matter, I suppose we won't need you then. After all, there just might be other ways on disposing of the Thundermans." An evil laugh rang out and Max could feel the anger withing him building and building. "I'm not going to let you get away with this." Max declared in determination.

"We'll just see about that." Dark Mayhem replied evily. "We'll just see exactly how you feel about that after you whitness your family's demise." Another evi laugh rang out and Max just rolled his eyes in annoaynce. "What are you going to do? Send King Crab down to pinch them all to death? Yeah like that will work, especially against my dad." Dark Mayhem laughed evily. "Oh I'm not going to send anyone down to eliminate them all Max don't you worry about that." He said evily as the eyes on his mask now began to glow an eeary shade of emerald green now. "In fact, You're the one who's going to do the job of eliminating your family for me." Max scoffed in irritation. "Yeah right. Like I'm really going to do that." He replied with another roll of his eyes. "I wasn't asking your permission." Dark Mayhem replied as a balst of green light somehow surged through Max's laptop and hit him full force in the chest causing him to let out tortorous screams of agony as sharp waves of white hot pain shot through him like lightning.

Once the lightning faded, Max fell to his knees breathing heavily while squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for the pain to vanish. "Hey, you alright there kid?" Colosso asked looking at him in concern as Max turned and looked at him while nodding. "I mean, it didn't work did it? I mean your not evil are you? Truly evil I mean?" Max shook his head. "No Colosso it didn't work, but it sure hurt like crazy." Max said struggling to get to his feet as the lightning continued to course throughout his body. "So what are you going to do now?" Colosso asked. "I mean how are you going to get Phoebe back?" "Simple." Max replied with a groan of pain as he made it shakily to his feet again. "By giving into what Dark Mayhem wants." "What?!" Colosso shook his head in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?! After everything I went through with Nora, Billy and Chloe to get you back, you want play right into their evil hands? What are you thinking kid?"

"For once I'm thinking like a Superhero not a villian." Max declared while shaking his head as a wave of unwanted dizziness washed over him. "It's true I'm tired of living in Phoebe's shadow, and I may hate her to some extent, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to lose her. Besides if this is what it takes to get to Dark Mayhem then so be it." "But what if Dark Mayhem finds out that you're not really evil?" Colosso asked as his voice shook in fear. "Don't worry." Max replied. "He won't find out. Besides I know what I'm doing."

* * *

And with that Max took off out of his lair and into the living room again where he found his family all sitting on the couch watching TV. Using telekinesis he moved the keys to the Thundervan from the rack in the kitchen and now made his way outside. "Boy I really hope I know what I'm doing." Max thought aloud to himself as he unlocked the van and got inside. Placing himself in the driver's seat, he then proceeded to put the key in the ignition and start it up when a voice spoke up, "Yay! Road Trip baby!" Max nearly fell out of the van as he looked behind him in the backseat to find Chloe much to his shock and surprise strapped in her car seat. "Chloe?! What on earth are you doing here?!" He cried out in both frustration and shock. "I want to go with you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry little sis, I can't let you." Max said as he went around to the back to get Chloe out of her car seat, but the three year old was too fast for him as she teleported out the way and now stood behind him. "Either I go with you, or I tell mommy and daddy about you stealing the van to find Phoebe on your own." She said threatningly which took Max aback by surprise. "So you know that the Phoebe that's in there isn't her? How?" Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance and just replied, "Duh. I may be three but I'm not stupid. Now let's do this thing baby!" Using her teleportation power yet again before Max could stop her, as he turned around toward the van again, she was already once again in her car seat smiling at him. _I cannot believe I'm being outsmarted by a three year old._ He thought while shaking his head in disbelief. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Still shaking his head in disbelief, Max now once again got into the driver's seat and this time placed the key in the ignition as it roared to life and now began levitating off the ground at high speed. _Well I may not have my driver's liscence yet,_ He thought with a soft smile. _But then again, hey how hard could it be to drive a flying car?_ As the car speed off into the air at high speeds Max started to regret his decsision for leaving his family alone. Was there a distinct possibility that he could somehow still have some hero blood still flourishing in his veins? If that was true, he knew that he had to do whatever it took to find Phoebe. Even if it ment playing right into Dark Mayhem and Sarah's evil plans. He knew nothing was going to stop him from protecting his family.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Will Max find Phoebe in time before Dark Mayhem discovers his plan to turn Max against his family failed? Stay tuned for the answers as Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I can get it. Also the finale of this story will be coming soon and will be split into three parts. So Which twin do you think will survive the war? Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Thundermans or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nickelodeon. This is my first attempt at A Thundermans story, so if you like the story, then please review, if not, then please keep all negative commets to yourself.**

 _Italics-underlined = Telepathy between Phoebe and Max_

 _Italics = thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on The Thundermans** _ **- **_ "She's escaping!" One of them cried out in a deep voice whilepointing toward her. "Grab her and make sure she doesn't get away!" Phoebe stood her ground as members of the Triad circled around her, but she didn't back down.

She knew she had to get back to her family, and nothing not even the Triad was going to stop her from succeeding. Using all the stregth she could gather, she sucked in a breath full of air and blew out a huge blast of fire out of her mouth sending a few of them backwards while crying out in pain as they were thrown against the wall. "What are you waiting for you fools?!" One of them whom she assumed was Dumain the Leader ordered firmly. "Get your act together and get her!"

"Id really love to stay and chat Dumain, but I really need to get back to my family now so if you don't mind, I'll just be making my way to the exit now." Phoebe replied while trying to keep the nerviousness out of her voice as it shook from fear. "So sorry Miss Thunderman." This time a new voice was heard all around her as she looked around to locate the source of where the voice was coming from. "But it seems as if you won't be leaving any time soon."

"You know dear daughter I've been thinking. Maybe we don't need to destroy her just yet. Perhaps we could somehow use her in order to lure Max back to us." "Just what I was thinking father!" Sarah said happily as she squealed in delight.

"If you think I'm going to be used as a tool just to get to Max, you got another thing coming." Phoebe said in determination. "You can do your worse Mayhem, but no matter how harmed I get, I won't bow down to your dirty deeds." Dark Mayhem laughed as a bright glow of green light flowed from the mask he wore on his face. "W'll see about that ThunderGirl. That is unless you don't want any harm to come to your family, then I suggest you do exactly as I say."

"Hey Max."

 _Phoebe?_ He couldn't believe it. There sitting in her usual place at the family dinning room table was what he could only assume as a doppleganger of his sister. "Max, isn't it perfect!" His mother squealed with delight. "Phoebe's back!" Max shook his head and now began backing up awy into the living room. "No...No it's a trick!" He cried out while still backing away as everyone looked at him in worry and concern. "Sweetie, how can you say that?" Barb asked. "Aren't you happy to see Phoebe? I thought that's what you wanted." "Mom, that's not Phoebe." Max said still shaking his head in disbelief. "There's no way that's her."

"Now if you want to see your real sister again, I suggest you come back to us so that we can finish what we started." "Where is Phoebe? What have you done with her?" He asked trying to keep the hint of anger out of his voice. "Want to find out? Then come and meet Sarah and I so that we can finish training you for the war. Don't you still want to be one of us?" Max shook his head in anger. "After what you pulled against me and my family? No thanks." He replied. "Then no matter, I suppose we won't need you then. After all, there just might be other ways on disposing of the Thundermans."

"It's true I'm tired of living in Phoebe's shadow, and I may hate her to some extent, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to lose her. Besides if this is what it takes to get to Dark Mayhem then so be it." "But what if Dark Mayhem finds out that you're not really evil?" Colosso asked as his voice shook in fear. "Don't worry." Max replied. "He won't find out. Besides I know what I'm doing."

 _Well I may not have my driver's liscence yet,_ He thought with a soft smile. _But then again, hey how hard could it be to drive a flying car?_ As the car speed off into the air at high speeds Max started to regret his decsision for leaving his family alone. Was there a distinct possibility that he could somehow still have some hero blood still flourishing in his veins? If that was true, he knew that he had to do whatever it took to find Phoebe. Even if it ment playing right into Dark Mayhem and Sarah's evil plans. He knew nothing was going to stop him from protecting his family.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - This Looks Like A Job For... **

By the Time the Thundervan had landed, Max finally let out a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding. Taking a glance toward the back seat, he found Chloe's car seat was empty. His heart suddenly began to pound heavily in his chest. He had already lost one sister, he couldn't risk losing another one. "Hey Max! hurry up already slowpoke!" Max turned around and looked out the window to see Chloe standing outside the passenger door with a glare in her eyes. "We gonna save Phoebe or what? Come on let's go!" She called out. "Shh!" Max whispered while putting a finger to his lips as he got out and locked the van up. "Are you insane? Dark Mayhem could hear you." Chloe shrugged in response as Max picked her up and held on to her.

"Okay now listen to me, I'm going to need you to teleport back home and get mom and dad, along with Bily and Nora." He instructed as Chloe looked at him in confusion. "But I want to stay with you and help you save Phoebe." She replied in a sad voice as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Max sighed and shook his head. "You are helping me save Phoebe." He replied. "I need you to get the rest of the family because Phoebe and I won't be able to defeat Dark Mayhem alone once I rescue her, but with all of our powers working together, then we'll be able to beat him." Chloe looked up at her big brother and nodded. "You got that right! We'll kick The bad guy's butts all the way from here to timbucktoo!" Max laughed lightly and then placed his youngest sister on the ground and gave her a quick nod. "Go and get mom and dad Chloe, I'll make sure that Phoebe's okay alright?" Chloe nodded and gave her big brother a thumbs up before teleporting out.

Once she was gone, Max then turned shakily to the building he hoped was where Phoebe's location was, and as he drew in a shaky breath of fear he suddenly began to have second thoughts about his plan, but shook the thoughts away and nodded in determination. "Now's not the time to be a coward Max." He silently scolded himself. "Phoebe needs you." Drawing in another shaky breath he now found himself muttering softly, "Well here goes nothing." As he opened the door and walked into a room that was full of nothing but darkness. "Looks like it can't get any worse then this." He found himself muttering as he drew in a deep breath. Suddenly a shiver of fear raced down his spine as the door slammed shut behind him with a loud metallic clank! "Okay, guess it can get worse." He muttered as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness surrounding him.

Drawing in another deep breath to steady his nerves as he felt his heart starting to race inside his chest, he closed his eyes and tried to focus. He had to do something to help save Phoebe, but then again what could he do? _Come on Max!_ He silently scoulded himself as he meditated. _Focus!_ Suddenly without warning he could feel a trickle of warmth flowing down his right arm and snapped his eyes open with a start, as the warmth now began to glow. Surrounding his entire arm with a brilliant shade of golden light before then moving to his hand where a small ball of flickering flames now appeared. It was so unreal and so unbelievable that Max had to be sure he was dreaming, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now. Phoebe's life was in danger and he knew that it was up to him to save her.

With the red-orange ball of flames in his right hand, Max started to walk forward as the flames now started to light his way casting eeary shadows to dance on the walls behind him. Hang on Phoebe. He thought more to himself to help steady his nerves since he knew that their sacred connection was broken. Or was it? A soft gasp was then uttered from Max's throat as a sudden realization hit him causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "When I was back at the house, I heard Phoebe trying to communicate with me." He muttered to himself. "Maybe there was an error with the machine Sarah and Dark Mayhem used on me." Closing his eyes again, he tried to call out to Phoebe again, this time using all of his strength and will in order to help send the telepathic messages more stronger and clearer. _"Phoebe? Phoebe can you hear me?"_ There was nothing but silence in his head, and he was just about to give up when a sudden surge of pain suddenly shot through him. _"M-Max?"_

Max's eyes snapped open in relief as a shiver of joy ran down his spine now replacing the fear he had previously felt. It was Phoebe, she was weak and sounded like she was in pain, but thankfully she was still alive. _"Phoebe listen to me,"_ Max said trying to keep himself calm. _"Where are you? What did Dark Mayhem and Sarah do to you?" _ There was nothing but silence in his head again. _"Phoebe, I know you're in pain trust me I can feel it, but you need to tell me where you are so that I can help you." _ Suddenly without warning, it seemed as if the entire building he was standing in now became engulfed in a surge of bright light nearly breaking his psychic connection with his sister. "Well well, if it isn't Maximus Thunderman. Didn't think you would actually show up." Max turned his head to see none other then of course Dark Mayhem himself heading toward him. "Where's Phoebe?" He asked gritting his teeth in anger. "What have you done with her?" "Oh I wouldn't worry about her." Dark Mayhem said evily. "Besides, you should be more worried about yourself at the moment."

* * *

 **{HIDDENVILLLE- THE THUNDERMAN'S HOUSE}**

Chloe squealed in both joy and yet fear at the same time as she slid down Max's slide and landed on his bed with a flop. "Aw nuts." She grumbled as she looked around and realised she had somehow teleported herself into Max's lair. "Wrong place." Looking around she then spotted Colosso who was curled up in his cage. _Must be taking a bunny nap._ She thought with curiousity as she jumped from Max's bed and walked over toward the cage. "Hey! Wake up Colosso!" She cried out frantically while banging on the cage. "Whoa! Whoa! What's with the earthquake!" Colosso cried out suddenly while frantically looking around terrified, but the look in his eyes faded once he noticed Chloe.

"What's up kid? Don't you know never to wake up a sleeping bunny when he's taking an evil nap?" Chloe's eyes narrowed before softening up a second later as it seemed as if she was about to start bawling into tears. "Max needs our help to save Phoebe." She blurted out frantically. "Hey, hey, I've already done my good deed by saving Max's life." Colosso said as he scratched his ear with his foot. "I don't need the super villian league discovering that the once and great Doctor Colosso has had a change of heart or something. I mean come on, they find out about that and I'll be the laughing stalk of the Villian league." Chloe's eyes narrowed again this time in anger as the youngest Thunderman child blinked back tears of fear. "So what being evil is more important then Max and Phoebe's lives?"

Colosso looked taken aback by Chloe's words but didn't say anything as she banged on his cage a few more times causing him to cry out in pain from the sound vibrating off the metal. "I thought you were supossed to be our friend Colosso." She said angrily as tears glistened in her eyes. "Guess I was wrong." Chloe turned to leave when a smile crept up on her face the moment she heard Colosso let out a loud groan of annoyance and irritation. "Alright! Alright, I'll do it." Colosso finally blurted out as Chlose turned to face him grinning. "I knew you would change your mind." She said happily as she unlocked Colosso's cage and picked him up in her arms. "Why can't I ever say no to kids?!" Colosso asked with a whin as Chloe teleported with him.

Upstairs, Chloe managed to teleport into Billy and Nora's shared room to find them playing lazer tag, which they soon stopped just as they saw Chloe holding onto Colosso. "Chloe, what are you doing here?" Nora asked. "And why are you holding onto Colosso?" Billy asked finishing Nora's obvious thoughts. "You're not planning on dressing him up again are you?"

"No way!" Colosso cried out. "There is no way this bunny is wearing a pink dress with makeup ever again. I'm an evil mastermind I tell you, not a dress up toy for puny children!"

All three Thunderman kids ignored Colosso's evil rant as Billy and Nora once again turned to their baby sister. "Chloe, what's going on? Where's Max?"

"Max needs help." She said triumphedly. "Phoebe needs us!"

Billy and Nora both looked at each other for a second then back at their little sister and said in unison, "We're in!"

"In on what may I ask?" Came the voice of their father as all three kids turned around to see both him and their mother staring at them with looks of dissapointment etched on their faces. "Uh-oh." Colosso said in a soft tone. "Busted." Billy finished upon glaring at his mother. "You're darn right you're busted." Barb said with a stern voice. "Now what exactly is going on here?"

"Dark Mayhem has Phoebe, and Max went off to save her!" Billy blurted out much to the dismay of his sisters. "Way to keep it subtle Billy." Nora growled softly as she gave off a tiny lazer to her brother's finger, which caused him to gasp and cry out, "OW!"

"Alright, now that's enough." Barb said her voice slightly changing from stern to concern as she looked at her husband. "If this is true Hank, then we have to do something." Hank nodded at his wife's words then looked at his children. "Well then if Phoebe and Max are in trouble, then this looks like a job for the Thundermans to save the day!" He called out triumphedly as Billy and Nora cheered. "Alright! it's Hero time!" Billy shouted as he used his super speed and came back a second later in his superhero outfit. "Now let's do this thing!" He called out triumpedly.

A few moments later, once the rest of the family were dressed in their superhero attire, a sinking feeling began to wash over Barb. "You okay honey?" Hank asked placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "What if we're too late?" She asked looking at him as tears glistened in her eyes. "What if we're too late to save them? What of lose Max and Pheobe forever?"

Hank wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife's waist and replied, "We'll find them alright? we're not losing any of our kids tonight okay? I promise. Now let's do this." Barb nodded as she picked up Chloe. "Can you take us all to where Max is sweetie?" She asked softly as Chloe nodded. "Let's go and save the day!" She cheered as she and the rest of the Thunderman's all vanished a swirl of smoke.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Sorry this took me so long to update, but I promise I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Which twin do you think will survive the war between good and evil? Will it be Max or Phoebe? Stay tuned for more as Chapter 10 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own The Thundermans or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nickelodeon. This is my first attempt at A Thundermans story, so if you like the story, then please review, if not, then please keep all negative commets to yourself.**

 _Italics-underlined = Telepathy between Phoebe and Max_

 _Italics = thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on The Thundermans** _ **-**_ _"Phoebe listen to me,"_ Max said trying to keep himself calm. _"Where are you? What did Dark Mayhem and Sarah do to you?"_ There was nothing but silence in his head again. _"Phoebe, I know you're in pain trust me I can feel it, but you need to tell me where you are so that I can help you."_ Suddenly without warning, it seemed as if the entire building he was standing in now became engulfed in a surge of bright light nearly breaking his psychic connection with his sister. "Well well, if it isn't Maximus Thunderman. Didn't think you would actually show up." Max turned his head to see none other then of course Dark Mayhem himself heading toward him. "Where's Phoebe?" He asked gritting his teeth in anger. "What have you done with her?" "Oh I wouldn't worry about her." Dark Mayhem said evilly. "Besides, you should be more worried about yourself at the moment."

"Okay now listen to me, I'm going to need you to teleport back home and get mom and dad, along with Billy and Nora." He instructed as Chloe looked at him in confusion. "But I want to stay with you and help you save Phoebe." She replied in a sad voice as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Max sighed and shook his head. "You are helping me save Phoebe." He replied. "I need you to get the rest of the family because Phoebe and I won't be able to defeat Dark Mayhem alone once I rescue her, but with all of our powers working together, then we'll be able to beat him."

"Max needs our help to save Phoebe." She blurted out frantically. "Hey, hey, I've already done my good deed by saving Max's life." Colosso said as he scratched his ear with his foot. "I don't need the super villain league discovering that the once and great Doctor Colosso has had a change of heart or something. I mean come on, they find out about that and I'll be the laughing stalk of the Villain league." Chloe's eyes narrowed again this time in anger as the youngest Thunderman child blinked back tears of fear. "So what being evil is more important then Max and Phoebe's lives?"

Colosso looked taken aback by Chloe's words but didn't say anything as she banged on his cage a few more times causing him to cry out in pain from the sound vibrating off the metal. "I thought you were supposed to be our friend Colosso." She said angrily as tears glistened in her eyes. "Guess I was wrong." Chloe turned to leave when a smile crept up on her face the moment she heard Colosso let out a loud groan of annoyance and irritation. "Alright! Alright, I'll do it." Colosso finally blurted out as Chloe turned to face him grinning. "I knew you would change your mind." She said happily as she unlocked Colosso's cage and picked him up in her arms. "Why can't I ever say no to kids?!" Colosso asked with a whine as Chloe teleported with him.

Upstairs, Chloe managed to teleport into Billy and Nora's shared room to find them playing laser tag, which they soon stopped just as they saw Chloe holding onto Colosso. "Chloe, what are you doing here?" Nora asked. "And why are you holding onto Colosso?" Billy asked finishing Nora's obvious thoughts. "You're not planning on dressing him up again are you?"

"No way!" Colosso cried out. "There is no way this bunny is wearing a pink dress with makeup ever again. I'm an evil mastermind I tell you, not a dress up toy for puny children!"

All three Thunderman kids ignored Colosso's evil rant as Billy and Nora once again turned to their baby sister. "Chloe, what's going on? Where's Max?"

"Max needs help." She said triumphantly. "Phoebe needs us!"

Billy and Nora both looked at each other for a second then back at their little sister and said in unison, "We're in!"

"In on what may I ask?" Came the voice of their father as all three kids turned around to see both him and their mother staring at them with looks of disappointment etched on their faces. "Uh-oh." Colosso said in a soft tone. "Busted." Billy finished upon glaring at his mother. "You're darn right you're busted." Barb said with a stern voice. "Now what exactly is going on here?"

"Dark Mayhem has Phoebe, and Max went off to save her!" Billy blurted out much to the dismay of his sisters. "Way to keep it subtle Billy." Nora growled softly as she gave off a tiny laser to her brother's finger, which caused him to gasp and cry out, "OW!"

"Alright, now that's enough." Barb said her voice slightly changing from stern to concern as she looked at her husband. "If this is true Hank, then we have to do something." Hank nodded at his wife's words then looked at his children. "Well then if Phoebe and Max are in trouble, then this looks like a job for the Thundermans to save the day!" He called out triumphantly as Billy and Nora cheered. "Alright! it's Hero time!" Billy shouted as he used his super speed and came back a second later in his superhero outfit. "Now let's do this thing!" He called out triumphantly.

A few moments later, once the rest of the family were dressed in their superhero attire, a sinking feeling began to wash over Barb. "You okay honey?" Hank asked placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "What if we're too late?" She asked looking at him as tears glistened in her eyes. "What if we're too late to save them? What of lose Max and Phoebe forever?"

Hank wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife's waist and replied, "We'll find them alright? we're not losing any of our kids tonight okay? I promise. Now let's do this." Barb nodded as she picked up Chloe. "Can you take us all to where Max is sweetie?" She asked softly as Chloe nodded. "Let's go and save the day!" She cheered as she and the rest of the Thunderman's all vanished a swirl of smoke.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - The Approaching Storm **

Dark Mayhem seemed pleased with Max and how determined he was to save his sister, it almost seemed unreal that a supervillian with so much promising potential such as Max would even be at all concerned for the safety of someone who was always holding him back from reaching his true destiny. His emerald green eyes beneath his mask shimmered unnaturally as he strolled over toward him. "Tell me something Max, with all the constant bickering and arguing you and your sister get into, why would you risk everything to save her?"

"Because that's what you do for family." Max declared angrily as he felt the surge of fire in his hand grow hotter. "And you're done playing mind games with me." He yelled out as he hurled the ball of flames toward him but Dark Mayhem simply moved out of the way as the ball of flames hit a nearby wall behind him. "Stay away from me!" Max cried out as he drew in a large breath of air, but a sharp tingling feeling suddenly passed through his skin, and as a wave of sharp icy pain shot through his throat making it hard to suppress a cough, he suddenly began to realize something was wrong. Was it coming from Phoebe? No if that was the case he would've sensed it, and Phoebe always kept her powers in check, so why all of a sudden was Max starting to lose control over his? A sudden blast of fiery heart surging through him now caused him to cry out as he fell to his knees. His vision began to blur and a pounding sensation in his head quickly informed him that something was seriously wrong with him.

"It looks like it's almost time father." Sarah's voice reached Max's ears now as he caught a blurred outline of her red haired frame entering and standing next to Dark Mayhem. "Looks like it shouldn't be too much longer now." Dark Mayhem replied finishing his daughter's thoughts. "What is happening to me?" Max groaned trying to make it to his feet again, but a wave of dizziness sweeping over him quickly forced him back down with a muffled cry of pain as he bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying out. "Don't try and fight it Max." Sarah's soothing voice said as he caught her blue eyes staring at him from behind her glasses as she made an advance toward him. "What did you do to me?" Max asked with a groan of pain as the pounding sensation in his head began to grow now to almost unbearable. "It's not us Max." Sarah said softly. Max flinched as her soothing touch came into contact with his skin. "You are aware of the circumstances surrounding your birth am I right?" She asked as Max tried to move away from her. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked with a hiss of pain escaping from his lips as he tried to hold back a cry of agony.

"Do you have any idea as to why you and Phoebe have to fight in the battle for control over the world's fate?" She asked softly as Max shook his head despite the ravaging agony his body was in. "The only thing mom and dad told us was that on the day we were born that there was a hybrid solar eclipse or something." Max replied his voice slightly shaking due to the tremendous amount of pain he was in. "Well, they were slightly right." Sarah replied as Max flinched again at her touch. "But what your parents failed to mention was that it was a solar eclipse that occurred on that day." Sarah replied as Max gaped at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" He asked as Sarah continued, "The day you and your sister were born, there was an eclipse, however, due to the circumstances of the timing, it was both a solar and a lunar eclipse."

"What do you mean?" Max asked. "In ancient times, the power of the sun represented those among the light, those who were born of good, while the moon represented the opposite, those among the dark who were born of evil." Sarah explained. "The sun was in the sky at the time of your sister's birth, which was around 5:59pm, but then the moment you were born, which was about 20 seconds later, the moon began to rise in the sky, which then started to form a shadow over the sun like an eclipse."

Max shook his head and couldn't believe everything that was coming from Sarah's mouth. There was no way any of this could possibly be true, it had to be a lie. That was the one thing that kept tumbling over and over in Max's head as he tried to move away from Sarah's touch, but as she suddenly made a cold hard grasp for his arm, a wave of instant pain flew into him causing him to cry out as he stared at her face and saw that her once pure and gentle blue eyes had now shifted to a blazing red hot crimson color. "Don't worry Max, everything will be okay. In a matter of moments you won't feel a single thing." Max tried to open his mouth to ask a question as to what it was that she meant, but a wave of red hot agony surged through him again, this time however causing him to black out.

* * *

By the time the rest of the Thunderman's had landed near the location of the Thundervan, Chloe instantly felt an intense gaze coming from her mother. "Uh-oh." She murmured softly. "If I wasn't too busy worrying about the safety of my children I would so ground Max right now." Barb replied in a harsh voice. "I cannot believe he would drive off in the Thundervan without telling us!"

"Uh actually Barb, I think we can all agree to believe that this would be the kind of thing that Max would do." Hank said softly as he stroked his hand across the Thundervan to check briefly for any signs of scratches. "You sure this is the right spot kid?" Colosso asked from the clutches of Nora's arms as Chloe nodded with confirmation. "Okay then now let's find Max then Phoebe so we can get out of here." Nora said turning toward Billy. "Come on Billy, let's go."

Billy however didn't seem to be listening and was staring up at the sky with an eerie feeling of fear washing over him as if he was in some sort of trance or something.

"Billy? You okay?" Nora went over and gently patted her brother on the shoulder. "What's up?" She asked as Billy replied in almost a trance-like state, "Have you ever noticed how fascinating it is when the sun and the moon are in the sky at the same time?" Nora looked up to see what it was that her brother was talking about.

The sun was starting to set, but yet the moon was out, and now seemed to almost be passing through the shadow of the sun as if to almost block it out somehow. "Barb looked over to see what it was her children were gazing at and a chilling wave of fear raced down her spine. "Oh my god! Hank it's happening!" She squealed in terror. "What? What's happening?" Colosso asked his white fur standing on end in terror. Barb and Hank immediatly looked at each other and said, "We're running out of time. We need to find Phoebe and Max now before the Triad does." "Why?" Nora asked. "What's happening? Does it have to do with the prophecy?" Barb went to respond but a chilling wave of fear raced through her again the moment a bone chilling scream of agony reached her ears. "Oh my god! That's Max!" She squealed in alarming panic. "Hurry Hank we have to get to him before the prophecy comes true or we'll lose him forever!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed this next installment in this epic fanfiction and are looking for more, because part 1 of the epic finale is here and will be up as soon as I can get it! Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own The Thundermans or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nickelodeon. This is my first attempt at A Thundermans story, so if you like the story, then please review, if not, then please keep all negative commets to yourself.

 _Italics-underlined = Telepathy between Phoebe and Max_

 _Italics = thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on The Thundermans** _ **-**_ "Tell me something Max, with all the constant bickering and arguing you and your sister get into, why would you risk everything to save her?"

"Because that's what you do for family." Max declared angrily as he felt the surge of fire in his hand grow hotter. "And you're done playing mind games with me." He yelled out as he hurled the ball of flames toward him but Dark Mayhem simply moved out of the way as the ball of flames hit a nearby wall behind him. "Stay away from me!" Max cried out as he drew in a large breath of air, but a sharp tingling feeling suddenly passed through his skin, and as a wave of sharp icy pain shot through his throat making it hard to suppress a cough, he suddenly began to realise something was wrong. Was it coming from Phoebe? No if that was the case he would've sensed it, and Phoebe always kept her powers in check, so why all of a sudden was Max starting to lose control over his? A sudden blast of fiery heart surging through him now caused him to cry out as he fell to his knees. His vision began to blur and a pounding sensation in his head quickly informed him that something was seriously wrong with him.

"The sun was in the sky at the time of your sister's birth, which was around 5:59pm, but then the moment you were born, which was about 20 seconds later, the moon began to rise in the sky, which then started to form a shadow over the sun like an eclipse."

Max shook his head and couldn't believe everything that was coming from Sarah's mouth. There was no way any of this could possibly be true, it had to be a lie. That was the one thing that kept tumbling over and over in Max's head as he tried to move away from Sarah's touch, but as she suddenly made a cold hard grap for his arm, a wave of instant pain flew into him causing him to cry out as he stared at her face and saw that her once pure and gentle blue eyes had now shifted to a blazing red hot crimson color. "Don't worry Max, everything will be okay. In a matter of moments you won't feel a single thing." Max tried to open his mouth to ask a question as to what it was that she ment, but a wave of red hot agony surged through him again, this time however causing him to black out.

"Oh my god! Hank it's happening!" She squealed in terror. "What? What's happening?" Colosso asked his white fur standing on end in terror. Barb and Hank immediatly looked at eachother and said, "We're running out of time. We need to find Phoebe and Max now before the Triad does." "Why?" Nora asked. "What's happening? Does it have to do with the prophecy?" Barb went to respond but a chilling wave of fear raced through her again the moment a bone chilling scream of agony reached her ears. "Oh my god! That's Max!" She squealed in alarming panic. "Hurry Hank we have to get to him before the prophecy comes true or we'll lose him forever!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Phoebe Vs. Max (Part 1) **

Phoebe's eyes slowly fluttered open as she let out a soft groan and opened her eyes. Finding herself lost in a daze as her vision blurred, she tried to adjust to the new surroundings that she explicitly found herself in. Her head pounded in rythmic timing with her heartbeat and she began to wonder about Max. She hadn't heard his voice rining inside her head for a while and was beginning to get worried. Had something happened to him? What was going on? Just then, as her eyes now began to adjust to her surroundings, she now realised that she was high above the ground leaning against something hard.

As she tried to move to get a better view of what it was that was happening, she then realised that her body was tied to what appeared to be some sort of ritualistic cross. _What the?_ She shook her head as she somehow tried to make sense of what it was that happening, when the next thing she noticed as her vision gradually reaturned to normal was that of her twin brother Max. Tied in the same posistion she was, but to another cross directly in front of her on the other side.

"Max?" She tried calling out, but there was no answer. She watched as her brother's head which was hanging forward didn't move, and she began to almost immediatly assume the worst. "Max?" She tried again, but there was no response. Looking around she then began to wonder if she could somehow use her ice breath to break free of her bindings, but the moment she was about to make an attempt to, the was quiet stirring sounds coming from her brother.

Snapping her head toward Max's direction, she could see him beginning to move as he slowly raised his head toward her. "Phoebe?" Max was surprised by how weak his voice sounded, but gave off a soft smile once he saw the look of concern shimmering in his twin's brown eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked as Max slowly nodded in response despite the still somewhat aching pain that was softly ravaging throughout his body. Then he remembered Sarah's words about the truth of the prophecy and began to wonder why it was that their parents had lied to them. "Max?" Phoebe's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Maybe you could use freeze breath, and I can use heat to break free." Max suggested as Phoebe nodded in response.

Drawing in deep breaths of air, the twins concentrated feeling their powers welling up within them, as a stream of ice flew from Phoebe's mouth and instantly encased the ropes she was tied with in a stream of sky blue colored light, while a stream of heat blew from Max's mouth with encased his ropes in red and orange light which singed off his body in an insant allowing him to fall to his feet on the ground. The sound of Phoebe's feet touching the ground mere seconds later quickly informed him that his plan was a success. Once the twins were free, they then began to look around for some sort of an escape route, but of course there wasn't a single route to be seen. "Great. Now what do we do?" Max asked looking over at Phoebe, who just shrugged her shoulders in response. Just then there was a loud humming sound as everything around them suddenly began to shake.

"What's happening?" Phoebe asked as she and Max immedialty grabbed ahold of each other's hands for support. Max was about to answer her, when the sudden appearance of Dark Mayhem along with Sarah now stood before them high up in the rafters, and all around them there seemed to now be rows and rows of chairs with people sitting in them cheering, whooping and hollering. "What on earth is going on here?" Max wondered aloud mostly to himself rather then to his sister as the sound of Dark Mayhem's voice now came through a set of amplified speakers. "Ladies and gentleman of both the light and the dark! I give you the one and only, The Thunder Twins of the Thunderman Family!"

* * *

There were sounds of cheering and hollering sounds coming from all around them as the twins looked around in immediate confusion. "Now, as the time of the prophecy insues, let the battle of good and evil commence!" Dark Mayhem's voice hollered through the speakers again, and all at once the ground beneath the twins began to shake again, this time hard enough to pull them apart from each other. Phobe was flown to one side of the room, where as Max was thrown on the other side. "Max? What's happening?!" Phoebe cried out as a surge of terror rushed through her. Max went to answer when he looked up at the sky overhead to see the sky was covered on one side a shade light pink mixed with soft shades of orange while the other half of the sky was covered solely in dark blue. The orange sun was still shimmering in the sky when the rising of the moon made it's appearance and began to pass over the sun.

All at once the twins immediatly began to feel a strange surge of mystic energies passing through them. As Phoebe looked down at herself, she could see that she was glowing a shade of brilliant golden light, and a surge of warmth flew through her, it was so relaxing it was almost like being inside that of a hot tub. She looked over at Max from the other side, who much to her shock and surprise was enveloped in a thick cloud of black smoke. "Max?" She called out trying to reach her brother, but as Max now turned toward her, a sudden cry of pain escaped from his lips as he fell to his knees writhing in agony, and Phobe for once couldn't feel her brother's pain, which sent her heart to drop inside her chest with worry. "It's going to be okay Max." She said encouragingly. "It's going to be okay. You can do this. Just try and fight it."

Max tried to nod in response but a sudden wave of pain shot through his body which caused him to wince in agony as he held back a cry of pain. "It's going to be okay Max." Phoebe said softly as she tried to make it toward her fallen brother. "I'm here okay? We can figure out a way to stop this together. You just have to work with me, and we can get out this mess together."

"Quite a compossing speech there Miss Thunderman." Came the voice of Sarah now over the speakers. "Oh my god, if I didn't find her as annoying before, now I find her really annoying." Phoebe grumbled mostly to herself as she made a reach for her brother. "Come on Max. Let's show this jerks what the Thunder Twins can really do."

"Yes...Let's really show them what we can do." Max's sudden reply was surprisingly dark much to Phoebe's horror as her eyes turned now to her brother in confusion. "Max? You okay?" She asked. Max's gaze flickered now to his twin, and Phobe gasped as she noticed the look in her brother's eyes, which were now dark and cold.

"Max?" Her voice now slightly began to tremble due to fear as she watched her brother rise to his feet. "Max, please tell me this is still you and that you have some kind of plan or something." Phoebe pleaded, but her brother didn't seem to be interested in listening anymore. "Yeah I have a plan." He replied as an evil grin now crept up on his face. "A plan to destroy the side of light forever!" He declared as he used his telekiness now to lift his sister up into the air. Phoebe gasped as she tried to match her brother's strength but now suddenly felt overpowered as the strength of Max's power surged up to her neck beginning to cut off her supply of oxygyn. "Max...Please..." She gasped out as she struggled to try and breathe. "Stop..."

"So long ThunderGirl." Max's reply was cold extremely cold with no hint of emotion to it, which caused a shiver of fear to race down Phoebe's spine and a single tear to roll down her cheek. This was it. The prophecy was coming true, which ment that it was up to Phoebe to stop her brother or risk her own life and lose the entire world and all those innocent and everyone she ever loved to the side of evil, and she knew she couldn't let that happen, but could she find the strength within herself to save her brother from the dark side without losing him forever?

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...OMG! What's Going to happen now?! Is Max really lost to the side of the dark forever? Will Phoebe find the strength to save Max? Will she die? Will Max die? Stay tuned for more to come as Chapter 12 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


End file.
